Insecurity and Innocence
by Gredival
Summary: First crush gives way to first love, the young Goddess Skuld and the mortal Sentaro have always quietly shared something. But as secrets lead to betrayl and the Heavens themselves intervene, does love really stand a chance?
1. First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh! My Goddess or Ah! My Goddess or the characters in any way shape form.  
  
Author's Notes: I realize that as a fanfiction based with characters I do not own it would be pretty easy for someone to steal and plagiarize my work. So be it. I am putting this up so people can enjoy it. If you wish to use this story please contact me for permission, I will probably grant it. And if you have the time or experience and you enjoyed/hated this fic please review I cannot get better without knowing my problems. I do aspire one day to write as a job.  
  
This fiction is not action packed, contain battles of titanic proportion, or have cool mechas (besides Skuld's). There is a possible slight out of character aspect to the characters depending on your viewpoint. To write well, characters have to develop, and that's what I do for my characters, develop them.  
  
-------  
  
Ah! My Goddess- Insecurity and Innocence (Chapter One: First Date)  
  
By Gredival  
  
-------  
  
Skuld laid back against the grass content to watch the clouds drift by as she idled in the shade of a tree. Her long black hair spread out behind her as she gazed up. The breeze blew across, tickling her skin. It was a perfect afternoon.  
  
Sentaro Kawanishi lay beside the young Goddess his head rested in his in palms as he looked at clouds. He glanced over at Skuld, her brown eyes lazily following the clouds. He averted his gaze before the young lady's eyes had seen him though. "Hey Skuld," Sentaro asked getting into a sitting position, "have you gotten better at that trick I taught you?" He got up and walked into the warm sun in the path.  
  
"A little," Skuld replied as she stood up, "I'll show you!" She walked over to her bike, taking off the jacket she had tied around her waist and dropping it to the grass. She got on the seat and gripped the handles. Her left sneaker touched against the pedal and she kicked off. She approached Sentaro and leaned back in her seat and pulled up with her hands. The bicycle got on its rear wheel as it moved, but Skuld pulled too hard and the bike began to fall backwards. "Ahh!" Skuld cried out as she began to tip. She closed her eyes expecting to hit the ground.  
  
"Oof," came the sound out of Sentaro as Skuld and her bike fell on him. Skuld opened her eyes when she noticed she didn't fall hard- to see Sentaro sprawled beneath her.  
  
"Sentaro!" Skuld exclaimed as she quickly got up and lifted the bike off of the boy. He opened his eyes and grinned at Skuld. "Anything hurt?" she asked softly noticing some blood on the ground next to Sentaro.  
  
"I don't know I can't see the bike," Sentaro replied as he sat up.  
  
"Dummy!" Skuld exclaimed. She poked a finger in Sentaro's chest, "I meant you! Go have Belldandy clean up those scrapes, they look awful!"  
  
Sentaro smiled at Skuld as he replied sarcastically "Yes Mommy!"  
  
He found himself flat on the ground again, Skuld on top of him, as soon as the words left his mouth.  
  
***  
  
Belldandy gently cleaned the scrapes on Sentaro's elbows. Sentaro kept still even though the solution hurt a bit. She wrapped up the scrapes in bandages and gently began to accelerate the healing as she touched the bandage.  
  
"Umm Belldandy?" Sentaro asked nervously.  
  
"Hmm, yes Sentaro?"  
  
"Uh, it's about Skuld," Sentaro started blushing a bit, Belldandy smiled as she tilted her head to listen, "do you think, do you think she would want to come to the school fair with me?"  
  
Belldandy smiled as she looked over at Sentaro, who was scratching the back of his head. "I don't know," she said, "you'll have to ask her." She noted he was very uncomfortable, and she laid a hand on his back giving him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Sentaro, I don't think Skuld would ever want to hurt you," she said.  
  
"Thanks Belldandy," Sentaro said as he looked at Belldandy and smiled back.  
  
***  
  
Sentaro walked up behind Skuld who seemed concentrated on something. "Hey what are you doing?" he asked as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Skuld jumped up in fright.  
  
"Oh um nothing," Skuld answered hastily, hoping he didn't see her practicing her powers on the rocks. "Do you feel any better?" Skuld asked taking Sentaro's arm and inspecting the bandage.  
  
"Yeah," Sentaro answered. He couldn't help but notice changes in Skuld since he day he met her. She was a lot more concerned with his wellbeing now. And he couldn't help notice his growing feelings for her. The days seemed to be so full of fun when he was around her, yet so short. He bit his lip nervously, "Hey um, Skuld?"  
  
"Yes Sentaro?"  
  
"Uh the fair is um in town," he started blushing as he looked down at the ground, "Do you think you uh might want to come?"  
  
Skuld smiled as she looked into Sentaro's eyes, "Of course," she said as she looked into his brown eyes, "what time should I be ready?"  
  
Sentaro smiled, "I'll pick you up at six,"  
  
"Then it's a date," Skuld said. She pecked him on the cheek softly and got on her bike and pedaled off. Sentaro stood watching her ride away, he could feel a big goofy grin on his face.  
  
But he had no desire to take it off.  
  
***  
  
"So my little sister has her first date tonight," Urd said nonchalantly as Skuld walked through the temple doors.  
  
"WHAT?! You were spying on us?!" Skuld yelled at her big sister.  
  
"Oh relax," Urd said trying to calm the angry little Goddess, "I was just checking in to see if my little sister was all right."  
  
"STILL!! You're invading my privacy! Grr!" Skuld shot back as Urd patted her on the head and walked off. Skuld stood there a while and just let it sink in however. She couldn't help the feelings welling up inside of her.  
  
***  
  
Skuld looked through the clothes in her closet pushing the hangers to the right as she went, taking out the clothes she might wear. By the pile on the bed, one could tell she was quite unsure of herself. Belldandy slowly slid the door open and walked in.  
  
"Skuld?" Belldandy called. The younger Goddess was looking through the clothes on her bed, biting the bottom of her lip. "Skuld, you don't need to worry. I'm sure whatever you decide to wear will be fine," Belldandy said, "Sentaro doesn't care about what you wear, he cares about who you are."  
  
Skuld turned and hugged Belldandy. "Thanks sis," she said, "But could you help me pick out something still?"  
  
Belldandy smiled and nodded.  
  
***  
  
Skuld sat on a rock outside the temple looking at the sunset. She wore a black tank top and long blue jeans. She curled up, hugging her knees close. It was getting cold. Suddenly she felt something very warm wrap around her. She turned to look at Sentaro, without a jacket on.  
  
"I thought you looked cold," Sentaro explained.  
  
Skuld smiled and nodded as she put on the jacket Sentaro had draped over her. They walked off into the fair.  
  
Urd sat on her broom smiling. Skuld would certainly be more powerful tomorrow. 


	2. First Kiss

Author's Note: I believe by the movie Skuld is 15 or 16 that's the age range I put Sentaro and Skuld in for this fic.  
  
-------  
  
Ah! My Goddess- Insecurity and Innocence (Chapter Two: First Kiss)  
  
By Gredival  
  
-------  
  
Belldandy stood standing in the doorway, as Skuld and Sentaro walked through the gates talking. The twinkle and smile she saw in Skuld's eyes, they radiated with love. She felt a resonation between that spirit she felt with Skuld and the ring she held close to her heart. She closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't expect the warm embrace she felt. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself looking at Keiichi Morisato's deep brown eyes. She smiled and hugged him back.  
  
"Chihiro let me off early," he explained. As he pulled his head back he noted a slight worry in Belldandy's crystal blue eyes. He remembered hearing Urd talking yesterday and a thought came to his mind. "Hey Bell you want to go over to the fair? We can check on Skuld too."  
  
"Keiichi you don't have to take me to the fair, I'm sure you're tired and have things to do,"  
  
Keiichi's finger pressed against Belldandy's lips and halted her speech. "But there's no where else I would rather be Bell," he said with a smile.  
  
***  
  
Sentaro closed his left eye and tried to align the ball in his right hand with the can. He arched his body back and threw the softball, knocking the can flying.  
  
"Congratulations young man! What would you like?" the gamemaster asked cheerfully.  
  
"Go ahead and pick Skuld," Sentaro said to her with a wink.  
  
Skuld looked at the stuffed animals and various prizes and chose a teddy bear. She hugged the bear softly as they walked through the midway to the rides. Sentaro pulled her playfully into one of the lines before Skuld could protest.  
  
But she didn't mind.  
  
***  
  
Belldandy leaned on Keiichi's shoulder as they watched the fireworks, sharing a cup of hot chocolate. Keiichi looked over, blushing a bit as he glanced at Belldandy's delicate face. She wore a soft smile, and her eyes twinkled with an inner serenity that seemed to draw him in. He slowly wrapped his left arm around Belldandy's shoulder. She relaxed more into his frame. He swallowed a bit and turned his attention back to the moonlit sky and fireworks. He caught a glimpse of Skuld and Sentaro getting onto the hammer ride. He held back a snicker, knowing Sentaro probably convinced Skuld to get on, and that she probably didn't know what she was in for. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
***  
  
Skuld gripped onto Sentaro's arm as the hammer head swing rapidly in circles, "WAAAAAAAH!"  
  
Sentaro grinned as he felt the wind rush by, "Just relax and lose yourself, nothing will happen!"  
  
"Easy for you to say!" Skuld exclaimed as the hammer dipped into another vicious decent and stopped upright while they were upside down. The rush of air blew past her face and sent her hair flying in the little compartment. She was scared. Her heart was thumping. But she found herself enjoying the ride. The hammer reversed motion swiftly midair, and she found herself latching onto Sentaro for support. She looked at him and he simply smiled at her.  
  
She didn't let go.  
  
***  
  
The two sat in the Ferris wheel holding hands enjoying each other's company. Skuld's long black hair brushed against Sentaro's forearm as they sat together. They looked at the fireworks exploding against a backdrop of stars and the full moon.  
  
"They're so beautiful..." Skuld remarked as a light blue explosion filled the air bathing them in its light. "Don't you think so?" Skuld asked Sentaro.  
  
"Naw," Sentaro said. Skuld turned a perplexed look at Sentaro. "I think your eyes have much more life and sparkle to them," he explained. They both blushed a bit, breaking their looks at each other.  
  
[Awww why did I go and say that! Now she's probably thinking I'm corny... And it wasn't even inventive,] Sentaro thought. He sighed a bit. He noticed a shooting star. "Hey Skuld make a wish," he said pointing to the star.  
  
"I would wish for happiness, but I don't need to," the Goddess replied.  
  
"Huh?" Sentaro asked.  
  
"I've already got it," she said shyly. She turned her head to smile at Sentaro, and she kissed him lightly. He jumped a bit in surprise until he realized what was happening. He closed his eyes and kissed her back softly as Skuld's arms wrapped around his neck. More fireworks went off bathing them in bright luminous colors.  
  
They didn't notice.  
  
***  
  
Skuld slowly slid open the temple doors. She began to take off Sentaro's jacket, he stopped her.  
  
"Keep it," he explained.  
  
Skuld nodded. "I had a great time thanks," she said. She gave him a hug, and he walked off to his house. Skuld was about to go in when she heard a rustle in the bushes.  
  
"YOU WERE SPYING ON ME?!" Skuld wailed as she saw Belldandy and Keiichi.  
  
Keiichi scratched his head nervously, "Well uh you see uh... Yeah... We were worried?"  
  
Skuld sighed exasperatedly. "I'm not a kid you know!" She turned around and marched in.  
  
"Still our Skuld at least," Keiichi remarked with a wide smile as he stood up.  
  
Belldandy giggled as she got up too and walked inside with Keiichi. 


	3. Someone to Love

-------  
  
Ah! My Goddess- Insecurity and Innocence (Chapter Three: Someone to Love)  
  
By Gredival  
  
-------  
  
Skuld opened her brown eyes groggily as the sun's rays poured in from the window of her room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes her pupils adjusted to the light. She stretched her arms and got up. She walked through her room while avoiding various tools and parts strewn about on her way to her closet. The young Goddess picked out some clothes and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"Hey is Skuld home?" Sentaro called from outside the Temple, as he slid off his bike.  
  
"Sentaro! What a pleasant surprise, welcome," Belldandy said opening the front door, "Skuld's in the bath, she'll be done shortly. Come in and have some breakfast with us?  
  
Sentaro set his bike against the wall and followed Belldandy in. He sat down at the table, and Belldandy returned the kitchen. Finishing the single braid of her long black hair Skuld put the necklace Sentaro had given her and Noble Scarlet's Angel Egg around her neck. She pulled on a light brown and red jacket over her white shirt and black pants. Stepping out of her room she gently slid the door closed and walked down the hall to find Urd wrapping her arms around Sentaro.  
  
"So good of you to drop be dear," she said playfully. Sentaro's nervous expression showed his thoughts.  
  
"Cut it out Urd!" Skuld whined. Urd laughed a bit and sat down. Skuld walked over and sat down close to Sentaro, they looked at each other a bit, noticing how close they were. They looked away blushing, warm blood marking their faces with a reddish tint, and scooted away slightly. Urd ginned a bit, but decided against badgering her little sister further. Belldandy came in with four bowls of soup on a tray.  
  
"Hmm, what about Keiichi, Bell?" Urd asked.  
  
"Oh Keiichi went to Whirlwind early this morning," she replied setting the bowls down.  
  
***  
  
Keiichi looked down through the glass at the gold ring. [I don't know if a mere human like me could really make Bell happy... But I'll try...] Keiichi thought. He checked his wallet and walked out.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Skuld, Riverside just opened a new track section. Wanna check it out?" Sentaro asked.  
  
"I'd love to," Skuld replied smiling. They got up, slipped on their sneakers, and walked out the front door.  
  
"She's growing up..." Belldandy remarked quietly to Urd, "I can feel it, her power is growing substantially."  
  
"I feel it too," Urd replied. She tossed her head back staring at the ceiling. "How long you think it'll be before Noble Scarlet rehatches?"  
  
Belldandy caught a glimpse of Skuld smiling outside as she pedaled after Sentaro. "Not too long," she said, "She's found someone to love."  
  
[You've found the most important person in your life Skuld... Be sure to treat him with love,] the golden haired Goddess thought.  
  
***  
  
Sentaro patted the dust off his sweater and shorts as he sat down next to the youngest Goddess. He wiped his palms on his shorts, "Hey um I entered in the BMX race this Thursday... Would you like to co-"  
  
"Of course," Skuld said turning her head and smiling brightly. Her hand had moved to rest on Sentaro's hand. Her frame rested softly on his while her eyes watched the sunset.  
  
Sentaro relaxed a bit accepting Skuld's weight as he watched the rays of light dance around in Skuld's brown eyes. When she laid head on his shoulder, he relaxed laying his head on her head. 


	4. For You

-------  
  
Ah! My Goddess- Insecurity and Innocence (Chapter Four: For You)  
  
By Gredival  
  
-------  
  
Belldandy sang softly as she cracked the eggshell. Her melodic voice filled the brisk February morning air. Parting the white shells the insides dropped into the bowl. She picked up the bowl and took a whisk in her hand and began beating the eggs.  
  
"Sis?"  
  
Belldandy turned around to see Skuld standing behind her looking down, chocolate on her face. "What's wrong Skuld?"  
  
"Well I wanted to make Sentaro some chocolate for Valentine's Day and the big race and I kinda messed up..." Skuld explained.  
  
Belldandy smiled listening. Placing the bowl on the counter she walked over and gave her little sister a hug, "Don't worry I'll help you."  
  
Skuld returned Belldandy's smile and hugged back.  
  
***  
  
Sentaro cranked the wrench tightening the chain of his bike. He ran his hand over the dented and scratched frame, his fingers tracing the variations in the metal. His thoughts wandered back to the memories engrained in the bike in bike from the scratches and dents. All the days, tricks, races, and his falls. He sincerely wished that he still had that special badge of honor on the left side of his bike. That mark from the jump he fell on that day because he was looking at a girl - someone who was now very dear to him and close to his heart. He stopped his day reverie and took a rag wiping off the grease from his hands. He ran his hands through his short black hair as he leaned back against the wall.  
  
[I'll win, for you Skuld, because...] he thought to himself, turning to look at the sky, [Because I think I love you.]  
  
***  
  
Skuld squeezed the last bit of frosting closing the heart outline of her brown chocolate cake. Belldandy laid he hands on Skuld's shoulders, "That's wonderful Skuld. Sentaro will love it."  
  
Skuld smiled as she replied, "Thanks Belldandy." She picked up the chocolate placing it within a paper box and closing it. Putting it in the refrigerator she decided to spend the rest of the morning outside.  
  
She found a spot of shade under a tree and laid down. Her hair, unbraided today, spread like a black waterfall beneath her. She closed her eyes sighing a bit. [I hope he likes it...] Skuld thought glancing up into a tree. A couple of songbirds sang together from their nest. The simple sight seemed to awaken a sense of calm, but powerful warn energy within her heart. She hadn't noticed he additional weight or size of the Angel's Egg that hung around her neck, so very close to her heart.  
  
Belldandy looked out her window at Skuld, her sister that seemed to be changing so much. She never took an interest in cooking or nature before. [Skuld you're growing up. Learning to love and care for another, considering them always. I know you and Sentaro will soon share a deep bond. Your feelings might overwhelm, even confuse you. But you are stronger if you believe in that love I feel coming from your heart now. Trust in that love and that bond. Even if you have nothing else, it will be there...]  
  
***  
  
Skuld arrive on the Riverside new track holding a small pink box close to her chest. She walked around in her long sleeved heavy jacket looking for Sentaro. Her sneakers crunched the fresh snow beneath her.  
  
"Skuld!" Sentaro yelled out waving, "Over here!"  
  
The young Goddess' head turned sending her ponytail to the left as she looked over her right shoulder. Sentaro was walking his bike in, helmet under his left arm. He winked at her casually. She ran over.  
  
"Sentaro! You're late!" she said with a slight edge of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"I was doing last minute prep," he replied.  
  
"All racers in the Junior Division to the line please."  
  
"Well that's your cue," Skuld said. Sentaro nodded and put on his helmet beginning to stroll off. Skuld turned him around and kissed him on what would have been the cheek had he not put on his helmet. "That's for luck," she explained hastily as she ran off. Sentaro smiled a bit beneath his helmet before taking off.  
  
***  
  
"Kawanishi, Number 7, is BLAZING down the track folks! The former champ of the Junior division looks more than able and ready to hold onto that title here today!"  
  
Skuld watched anxiously from the sidelines as Sentaro lapped around another time entering his last run.  
  
Sentaro's feet beat rapidly on the pedals of the bike. He learned his body executing a turn and pedaled into the ramp launching himself. The bike soared and Sentaro positioned for a perfect landing. Then the bike touched down on a puddle of water. Cursing his luck he shifted his weight turning the bike sideways, the bike slowing and digging a small ditch before its rider was thrown off.  
  
"Sentaro?" Skuld gasped as she watched in horror.  
  
"Ouch it seems like another run of bad luck for Kawanishi! Can he recover like last year?"  
  
His gloved hand released the clump of dirt it had clenched and Sentaro ran back to his bike getting on. [I can't lose!] He pumped his toned legs furiously pouring speed into the bike's wheels. He took the next jump perfectly gaining yards of lost ground, maintaining a upbeat speed. He almost had the lead back. He passed Rider 5. Just a bit further. He launched off the hill staying low and fast. Rider 17 was a slow blur behind him. Just a bit further. One more rider...  
  
"Looks like the Goddess of Fortune wasn't smiling on Kawanishi. It's not a repeat of last year, Number 4 took full advantage of the misfortune the former champ encountered and got too far for Number 7 to catch up."  
  
Sentaro's bike hit the ground. His hands squeezed the brake. Sentaro got off, and wiped some dirt off his muddy suit and face.  
  
"Sentaro! Are you okay?" Skuld asked as she ran up to him.  
  
"Yeah..." he answered a bit distant. "Sorry I couldn't make it."  
  
"Sentaro, I don't care if you win or lose," Skuld said softly, "you try you're best, and that's why you're so cool. I'll still be here if you lose... I... love you for who you are."  
  
Sentaro looked up at Skuld in surprise of hearing those words. [Love?] She offered him the small box.  
  
"Here this might make you feel better," Skuld said shyly. Sentaro smiled and opened the box to find a small chocolate cake shaped like a heart, a Honmei-choco (in Japan on St. Valentine's Day girls give guys chocolate, Giri-Choco for friends, Honmei for people they like or are involved with). Removing a glove he tasted it. Skuld anxiously await his response. He set the box down and took her into his arms in a hug.  
  
"Thanks Skuld. Happy Valentine's Day,"  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day Sentaro," she said, wrapping her arms around him. 


	5. Who are you?

Author's Notes: The main focus of the story is Skuld and Sentaro. However I do have tidbits with Belldandy and Keiichi (when they're not being used as plot devices) floating around to keep the story kind of all around.  
  
-------  
  
Ah! My Goddess- Insecurity and Innocence (Chapter Five: Mistrust)  
  
By Gredival  
  
-------  
  
The sun's bright rays shone down through the tree canopies, which had started to blossom once again. The endless cycle of the seasons, a sign of nature's perpetual youth and beauty, continued on as the winter faded to spring. However Skuld and Sentaro did not have time to admire the seasonal change as their bikes maneuvered over and through the stones and pebbles in the dirt road.  
  
"Hey Skuld, we're gonna stop over there at that tree with the shade there all right?" Sentaro called out behind him. His shirt and shorts flapped in the air as the wind rushed past his form as his legs pumped the bike's pedals.  
  
"Sure!" Skuld replied as she swerved her bike around a rock. She couldn't help the smile on her face as the wind rushed past her face and over her tank top and overalls. Biking still amazed her. Being able to stay on two tires and going so fast all from her own legs and balance. And when she was with Sentaro on a day like this there was little wrong with the world.  
  
***  
  
Keiichi's hand scribbled as quickly as he could as his French teacher started the lesson. He only had one class, but he was working nearly full time at Whirlwind, and had little time to study.  
  
"La classe répète après me. Je me demande si..."  
  
Keiichi sighed as he repeated the French out loud. His left hand went into his pockets and touched the dark velvet box and thought to himself about what he was going to do.  
  
He had no doubt in his heart. He loved Belldandy, but what could he offer her? He knew she deserved much more than he could ever give her. And could he make her happy? Did she feel the same way about him? And what of a family? Could they have a family? If demons and gods love relationships worked, there was the possibility... But what about when he died. If demi- gods and demi-goddesses were immortal, they would be so very young in their lives when their father passed on. As he looked down the road of his life the path grew darker, ever more ambiguous. The questions frightened Keiichi. He chose to try refocus his attention on his French teacher.  
  
***  
  
Skuld took a bite of her turkey sandwich and chewed as she sat underneath the cool shade of the cherry tree. The warm breeze made the temperature just right for their day out.  
  
Sentaro smiled as he watched Skuld. She seemed so different lately, but not in a bad way. More caring and sensitive, he could even see it by the way she looked. Her eyes had taken on a dreamy look; her posture was more relaxed. She had changed from when he first met her, but it was the same Skuld. He finished his own sandwich and moved closer to the tree's trunk giving him a vantage point over the forest. "Hey Skuld you should see this," he commented gazing at the sight.  
  
She moved next to him and leaned back on the comforting warmth and security of Sentaro. They sat under the tree overlooking the cliff. The forest below was a myriad of bright colors dancing under the sun. The songbirds chirped overhead, and the sky was a clear crystal blue color. Sentaro's arms wrapped around Skuld uncertainly, she relaxed into their hold and leaned her head back on Sentaro's shoulder. She would have been content to stay like this for hours, watching the beautiful changes of the Earth with Sentaro.  
  
And Sentaro felt the same way as he held Skuld close, back leaning against the tree's solid bark. Skuld's hair smelled like the wildflowers of the place they were in, and her skin felt like silk as it brushed against his hands. His brown eyes shifted to look at the forest again, still holder her. It was a perfect spring day so far.  
  
So far.  
  
***  
  
Keiichi's hands gripped the motor as he put the bolts back; Chihiro held the frame in place. Wiping off his sweat on his arm he rubbed a rag over his oil soaked hands.  
  
"Good work Morisato!" Fujimi said as she wiped off her hands and patted Keiichi on the back. He nodded as he stood up and stretched.  
  
"So what's the next commission?" Keiichi asked Chihiro as he tossed the rag aside.  
  
"Whirlwind's gonna take a little break," Chihiro replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need a vacation, and when I take mine you take yours," she explained nonchalantly. "Consider it like a spring break ne?" She tossed a wink at him and threw her own rag in the pile as she walked out. "You and Bell should have some time off afterall."  
  
Keiichi smiled as he shut off the lights.  
  
***  
  
Skuld finished packing up the things they had set up and put them back into her backpack. She put on the backpack and got back on her bike.  
  
"I guess we'll head back now," Sentaro said, "the sun will set soon."  
  
"Afraid of the dark Sentaro?" Skuld chided.  
  
"Nah, but you seem to be." That got him a little shove. "Don't worry I'd protect you Skuld," he replied grinning. He took off, and Skuld followed him. The sun was setting and it the backdrop of colors it created made Skuld sigh dreamily as she watched it. [The perfect end for the perfect day,] Skuld mused, [just like a dream.]  
  
One cry shattered that dream into a million pieces.  
  
"Ugh!" Sentaro cried out, as his bike hit a ditch he hadn't seen.  
  
"Sentaro!" Skuld cried out.  
  
He was thrown from his bike and went rolling down the trail. He disappeared out of view the next second, leaving Skuld unable to even cast a spell. Braking hard, she stuck her foot in the ground kicking up dirt as she skidded to a stop. She got off her bike, running up the climb and sliding down the slope to his side. He was bleeding profusely, crimson blood staining his clothes. A wooden shaft protruded from his right leg.  
  
"Looks... like I really screwed up this time..." Sentaro muttered as he looked at Skuld's brown eyes lined with tears. He winced from the pain that shot through his leg.  
  
"Sentaro hold still," Skuld whispered softly. "It'll be okay."  
  
Sentaro found that hard to believe, seeing the tip of the bloody stick protruding from his thigh. And to add to that, the fact they were in the middle of the forest away from medical attention, it did not do much to calm Sentaro's nerves.  
  
"Please just hold still, I'll take out the stick," she said softly, stroking his face. He nodded and she pulled him onto her lap. She found the butt of the stick and tugged. Sentaro's winced as a jolt of pain shot through his wound. Skuld bit her lip and decided to try make it as fast as possible. She pulled hard and tugged it free, sending drops of blood everywhere. She used the stick to cut a tear in her shirt, ripping off a strip of cloth she wrapped the makeshift bandage around his injured leg. She slowly helped him up, casting a minor unnoticeable spell on Sentaro to lessen his weight, to wobble on his one good leg. He draped his right arm around the Goddess for support, and she slowly tries to help him off. Sentaro could feel his breathing getting hard and his leg's pain getting sharper every hop. He winced in pain, and Skuld couldn't help but notice, a twinge of pain running through her own heart at the sight.  
  
As Sentaro set down from another hop he lost his balance falling on his bad leg. He couldn't help but cry out in pain and fall. Skuld knelt down next to him, cradling him in her arms. Sentaro gasped for air clutching at his leg. Looking at the setting sun and the bandage on Sentaro's leg soaked in blood, Skuld knew they were in trouble.  
  
[I have to do this.]  
  
"Please don't be afraid," she whispered as she looked into Sentaro's eyes. "Do you trust me?"  
  
Sentaro did not see the relevance or need to ask that at the time, but he nodded weakly.  
  
Untying the strip of cloth, Skuld exposed the bleeding wound. She lifted a hand over the injury. Sentaro's eyes widened as an orb of blue light appeared within Skuld's hand. The girl moved the orb closer to the gash; Sentaro's wound began to heal, the flesh and skin melded back together. Sentaro's eyes widened more as the wound began to disappear. His could feel his breathing coming easier, the pain fast subsiding.  
  
She backed away letting Sentaro sit up. He looked at his leg, his hand rubbing the injury to make sure it was really healed. He then turned his gaze to Skuld. He was at a loss for words, his head spun in a whirlwind. He didn't know what to do, what to say. He felt as if the ground beneath him had fallen apart.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sentaro, I just couldn't ever tell you," Skuld tried to explain, "I... I was afraid that..."  
  
"You couldn't trust me?" Sentaro finished for her. If the tone in his voice was not enough, the feeling of betrayal that could be seen in his eyes left no doubt of the boy's hurt feelings.  
  
The words stung Skuld. But the simple truth of the matter was they stung because they were true. She didn't trust him. Moisture lined her eyes, but she couldn't answer.  
  
What if he had never gotten hurt? Would she ever have told him the truth? Did she trust him? How long would she have hid herself? Skuld didn't know the answers to these questions, and the reality was she would never know.  
  
Sentaro's heart broke, seeing the girl in pain. But how did she feel, if she couldn't trust him, and a stroke of fate had to bring a dark secret to light? He felt both betrayed, but were his feelings warranted with just happened? He decided he needed to be alone, he needed some space for himself. The boy stumbled as he got up, but Skuld caught him as he fell. He pushed her away, shaking his head. He wiped a tear from her eyes, giving her a dull and empty smile. The boy ran to his bike, getting on and pedaling away.  
  
Skuld slumped to the ground crying. The drops of moisture wet the dry dirt. She clutched her heart. It felt horrible inside. It felt so horribly empty. 


	6. The Other Side of Me

Author's Notes: Dark Horse lags horribly behind on manga compared to Japan. If you've read ahead in the Japanese Manga, you should note the more this story goes on, the more likely I'm going to be contradicting something in the manga eventually -_-; If I do this please notify me in your review so I can make the corrections necessary.  
  
-------  
  
Ah! My Goddess- Insecurity and Innocence (Chapter Six: The Other Side of Me)  
  
By Gredival  
  
-------  
  
Skuld spent her walk home in thought. Ever since Sentaro knew her she had just been this girl he met in the park, a foreigner. She couldn't escape the reality of the fact she had lied to him, tricked and deceived him for as long as they had known each other. How could they ever just go back to being the same? Would she ever even see his face again? Would she ever see the smile she loved again? Would she ever find trust in his brown eyes again? Could he accept her? Skuld sighed deeply as she looked up at the pale moon.  
  
Starlight reflected off the tears that rolled down her cheek as she ran a hand through her disheveled hair, matted with the blood of her beloved.  
  
***  
  
"Don't worry Bell," Keiichi said reassuringly as he took Belldandy's hand in his own, "I'm sure she's fine."  
  
Belldandy nodded as she turned her head to face Keiichi. She managed a weak smiled; "I'm fine, really." But her gentle blue eyes, so filled with worry, told Keiichi otherwise. He couldn't deny the worry he saw in her blue orbs or the tremor in her voice. He glanced over at the clock. Where could Skuld be?  
  
The door slid open and Urd walked in. Her violet eyes and posture also showing fatigue and worry. "Skuld's home..." Urd said, Belldandy and Keiichi might have been able to relax if it wasn't for what Urd said next. "She's got dried blood on her clothes."  
  
Belldandy got up in a hurry. Urd moved aside to let Belldandy through as she made her way to the entrance of the temple. Keiichi, however, turned the other way as he exited Belldandy's room.  
  
"Keiichi?" Urd questioned as he began to walk off.  
  
"Belldandy is very good at this, and there's no use for me to be there. Skuld probably wouldn't want me there anyway," he explained. The bronze skinned Goddess nodded and he slipped into his room.  
  
"Yeah, I'm scared too," Urd said with a smirk as Keiichi disappeared. She headed to meet Belldandy and Skuld. Urd walked into the room brushing her white hair behind her as she took a seat across from Skuld. "All right what happened Skuld?"  
  
Skuld took a deep breath. Belldandy put her arm around her little sister. "Sentaro was thrown from his bike... He was injured... We tried to get back but we couldn't," she said softly, her eyes misting up a bit, "so I healed him... And n-now..." Skuld's voice broke up as she began to sob softly.  
  
Belldandy patted her little sister on the back, "I'm sure you are exhausted Skuld. Try to get some rest."  
  
Skuld nodded as she got up. She hugged Belldandy and Urd before going off to her room.  
  
Urd noted Belldandy seemed deep in thought. "Bell?"  
  
"I'm just thinking what is going to happen now, especially between Sentaro and her," she explained.  
  
"She has just shattered Sentaro's image of her. She has been basically lying to him since Day One. He is probably feeling very betrayed, can he still trust her?"  
  
"Yes Urd. If he loves her. The person you love is the person you love and trust no matter what secrets may lie under the other's eyes. You will always love that person. No matter what, because they'll always be the same to you," she said smiling, "always." Belldandy got up from her seat, "I have no doubt they can make it through this - if they believe in each other."  
  
[You really are something else dear sister,] Urd thought as she closed her violet orbs, giving a little nod of agreement. "We should get some sleep," Urd yawned, "it's been a long day." Stretching her arms into the air she disappeared into the hallway.  
  
Turning off the lights Belldandy followed Urd down the hallway. She walked down the hallway to Skuld's door sliding it open gently. Skuld was fast asleep. Belldandy walked in quietly, taking a place on the bed next to her little sister. "Don't be afraid to be who you really are with Sentaro, to show him the other you. Your true side, the one you won't show to any of us," she whispered, "because if you love him, it can work." Standing up, she pulled the covers over Skuld. She shut the door and left Skuld to her dreams.  
  
***  
  
Sentaro stood in front of the temple, holding his bike up with one hand. He ran his hand over his leg again. Perfectly healed. The only question was: Was he ready? Was he ready to find out about Skuld? He wasn't sure, he would never be. But he knew one thing- he needed her.  
  
The week he had spent away from her, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He cared for her too much. He loved her too much to let her go.  
  
He tried to steel his resolve as he swallowed. "Hey is Skuld home?"  
  
Skuld finished the braid in her ponytail and took a deep breath. Sentaro deserved to know. "I'll be right out," she called. She hurriedly pulled on her skirt and coat and rushed out to meet him.  
  
She gave him a hug then pulled back to make sure he was okay.  
  
"I'm fine," he assured the Goddess.  
  
She nodded, "Here take my hand."  
  
Sentaro was confused but complied. She led him to the small pond and pulled him with her as she jumped in. Sentaro's eyes bugged out in surprise, they only widened as the gate opened below them. Sentaro found himself in the riverbank as soon as he passed through.  
  
Skuld walked over to a large rock and pulled herself on top of it. Sentaro followed.  
  
"My feelings for you haven't changed Skuld," he assured her after a moment of awkward silence. "It's just..." the boy's voice trailed off.  
  
Skuld closed her eyes sighing. "I know; it must be a shock. You deserve to know everything. I'm sorry I couldn't trust you until now, but I hope I can make up for it," Skuld apologized. She took a deep breath. "I'm a Goddess, Sentaro. Belldandy came from Heaven to grant Keiichi's wish. He wanted her to stay with him forever," she explained, "then Urd and I came later. We've been here ever since. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but we don't know how people would react. How they would feel. What they would do." Her voice trailed off as she looked off into the clouds.  
  
"If they care so much about 'what' a person is, they're not worth the time," Sentaro said as he climbed up the rock, and stuck his face in front of Skuld's smiling. "You're still Skuld. Belldandy's still Belldandy. Urd's still Urd. Deity or human, you are still the same person as the day I met you. Still the girl I love," he promised her, a hand brushing past Skuld's cheek, "and I want to apologize too, for leaving you the other night."  
  
Skuld blushed, her eyes forming drop of moisture, and she hugged Sentaro. Sentaro smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. Her hair was still as intoxicating as wildflowers.  
  
Sentaro held Skuld close as she cried on his shoulder. "Don't worry Skuld... I'll stay here, no matter what happens, as long as you want me to. It's okay," he assured her running a hand and brushing some fallen hair out of her teary face. He kissed her lightly on her forehead.  
  
"Thank you... Sentaro..." Skuld said softly. She looked into his eyes and his bright smile, finding the betrayal in them replaced by open acceptance  
  
She finally understood something that she had been told all her life, but never truly comprehended. A lesson more important than any spell or incantation or skill Belldandy, Urd, or any Goddess could ever teach her. Loving someone with all your heart is the greatest thing someone could ever do, and being loved by someone with all their heart is the most precious thing anyone could ever possess. And only something so pure, yet fragile could be the source of power for a Goddess. 


	7. You did all this for me?

Author's Note: I really want the Rind Arc out... I need it for the Noble Scarlet stuff . Anyway I rewrote Chapters 5 and 6, so if you've been reading this fic for a while you might want to go back and check it. It's a bit less perfect of a scenario and a bit more realistic. Anyway happy reading, I'll try work on this a bit more now that testing is over. Chapter 5 went a little touchup after the redo as well. Someone asked about Skuld's reaction in Chapter 6, the explanation is Skuld's been lying to Sentaro and she totally understood why Sentaro fled and now she's overjoyed he's still here. Aye I'm sorry for not being so active writing here, I caught a flu and had to do some stuff.  
  
-------  
  
Ah! My Goddess- Insecurity and Innocence (Chapter Seven: You did this for me?)  
  
By Gredival  
  
-------  
  
Belldandy slid the door open and walked into the room. She knelt down next to Keiichi, asleep in his futon. She shook his shoulder gently, leaning over speaking softly, "Keiichi dear, you'll be late to work."  
  
Keiichi opened his eyes groggily, blinking away the sleepiness. Belldandy's smiling face slow came into focus. He could almost feel the warmth of that smile as he looked into her beautiful face.  
  
"Is something wrong Keiichi?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Oh uh nothing," Keiichi replied breaking out of his daze sitting up. "Chihiro closed the shop for Spring Break," he added, "Sorry I forgot to tell you, it was your day off."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for waking you," Belldandy apologized.  
  
"No it's all right," Keiichi replied running a hand through his messy hair putting on a sheepish smile.  
  
"I'll have breakfast ready soon then," Belldandy said brushing a golden lock of hair away and standing up.  
  
Her hair was in a ponytail, bright golden bangs reaching down to her chest, with four stray stands sticking up. She was wearing a red flowered apron, underneath was an orange sleeveless shirt. Her long blue skirt matched her crystal blue eyes and the color of the markings of her face. Keiichi silently admired her beauty as she walked out the door.  
  
Keiichi glanced over at his desk where he hid the black box. He didn't want things to change; he wanted it to stay like this forever. He had everything he ever wanted or hoped for in his life with Belldandy right now. It felt like a real family with Belldandy, Urd, Skuld, and whenever they were over, Sentaro and Megumi. But life didn't stand still. And while the possibilities before him scared him, he knew he had to move forward. He sighed. He looked at one of the pictures in his room - Belldandy and him at the beach.  
  
"Why not? I'm on break and Whirlwind's closed. We can all spend a few days there," Keiichi decided, "besides it'll be a good way to clear my head". He got out of his futon and reorganized the sheets. He grabbed a few clothes and headed for the shower.  
  
***  
  
"You really need to be more careful!" Skuld said to Sentaro as they put their bikes down at the gate of the temple. "You almost missed that jump, I don't want you getting hurt again," Skuld said, her voice breaking off.  
  
"I'll be fine," Sentaro assured her as they got off their bikes. "And I have my Goddess watching over me don't I?"  
  
"That's not the point dummy!" Skuld protested.  
  
"But you are watching over me?" Sentaro responded.  
  
"Of course I am!" Skuld stated flatly.  
  
"Good," the boy said leaning over brushing Skuld's long black hair away and kissing her on the cheek. She blushed as little, a reddish tint appearing on her peach colored cheeks. She looked away; her long black hair hiding her smile. However the smile soon turned into an annoyed frown as she noted Urd hanging on Sentaro.  
  
"Hey Sentaro, been working out?" Urd purred, her voice deep and sultry. She gave the boy a wink and moved a hand over Sentaro's chest. He stared blankly at Skuld, eyes begging for help.  
  
"Cut it out already Urd!" Skuld said.  
  
"Fine, fine I'll stop," Urd said. But not even Urd believed that.  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Belldandy said coming out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron.  
  
***  
  
"Thank you Belldandy, that was delicious," Sentaro said finishing his bowl.  
  
"Thanks Bell," Keiichi said accepting a glass of water from the tray Belldandy had just brought in. "Hey what do you all say we go out?"  
  
"What?" Urd asked glancing over at Keiichi.  
  
"Well it's spring break, Belldandy and I are free from Whirlwind, why don't we all go somewhere? I was thinking the beach," Keiichi explained.  
  
"That sounds wonderful," Belldandy replied.  
  
"I'm in," Urd said.  
  
Not hearing a reply Keiichi glanced over at Skuld and Sentaro. "Hey you can come too Sentaro, if you clear it with your parents."  
  
"I wouldn't want to impose," Sentaro responded.  
  
"No it's no problem at all. I was going to invite Megumi, and we'd have ended up with an odd number of persons anyway, you can just share a room with Skuld," Keiichi insisted. Urd snickered at the suggestion.  
  
Sentaro looked over at Skuld; while she was blushing at the idea of sharing a room with him, her eyes pleaded with him to say yes. That was all Sentaro needed, "Yeah sure it's spring break at the High School so I'm free."  
  
"Great I'll go call Megumi then," Keiichi decided as he got up from the table and headed to the phone.  
  
***  
  
"Hmm it's so pretty," Belldandy said leaning on the balcony. The salty sea air blew across the balcony gently. Keiichi stood next to her enjoying the moment with Belldandy. He looked over at Belldandy, her face on a backdrop of the blue sea.  
  
"It sure is," he said honestly as he had ever said anything in his life.  
  
Across the hall Skuld and Sentaro were unpacking their things in their room. "The view's nice," Sentaro said as he looked out the window.  
  
"Thanks for coming Sentaro, I would have been so bored without you," Skuld said walking up next to him. She nervously wrapped her arm around his waist.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Sentaro said smiling at her. [I would have been bored at home without you anyway,] he thought to himself. "Hey I'll meet you down at the beach," he suggested, "You can come find me after you finish unpacking."  
  
"Okay, sure," Skuld answered brushing some hair behind her ears as she turned to smile at Sentaro.  
  
He smiled back and grabbed his room key and towel before walking out the door.  
  
***  
  
Sentaro sat at the table sipping his soda. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with black and white swimming trunks. [Hmm, wonder when Skuld will get here...] he thought at he looked at the beach from the little table he was sitting at next to the concessions stand.  
  
Skuld poked her head under the umbrella, "Hey! I finally found you!"  
  
She was wearing an aqua green top and a short black skirt with a pink sweater with its sleeves rolled up. Her hair was tied into a ponytail held together by a white ribbon.  
  
"You look nice," Sentaro commented as Skuld lifted the top of the table umbrella with her hands and slid in next to Sentaro.  
  
"Hmm?" she asked.  
  
"You look really cute," Sentaro clarified nervously as he looked at the Goddess again giving her a shy smile.  
  
"Oh, uh thanks," she replied blushing a bit. Skuld was surprised as Sentaro held out a cup to her.  
  
"Vanilla shake," he explained. "It's your favorite flavor right?"  
  
"Yeah, thank you Sentaro," she said taking the cup. [He remembers my favorite drink?] she thought as she sipped at the shake.  
  
"It's still early, why don't we grab a bite to eat before going swimming?" Sentaro suggested.  
  
[He's acting really sweet...] Skuld thought to herself smiling as she looked at Sentaro. Sentaro brought back two menus handing one over to Skuld.  
  
They ordered their food and sat talking for a while. The amount of people of the beach increased as it neared noon. The pair watched as the activities in the water increased.  
  
"You want to go swimming now?" Sentaro asked Skuld noticing how she was watching the beach. "I can go get us a spot on the beach while it's not that busy while you change?"  
  
Skuld nodded her agreement, "Yeah that sounds good." She got up and ducked under the umbrella heading back to her room.  
  
Sentaro cleaned up the table dumping the trash and putting their trays back. He walked across the sidewalk. Finding a pretty good spot he laid the towel down under the preset umbrella and took off his shirt. He sat down and put some sunscreen on as he waited. It was about 80 degrees Fahrenheit with a gentle sea breeze. Pretty warm for spring but no one was complaining about the good weather.  
  
"Hey there," Skuld said as she sat down next to Sentaro. She had braided her hair when she changed into her swimsuit, a dark blue and black one piece.  
  
[Wow Skuld looks great,] Sentaro thought blushing as he looked at Skuld. He averted his gaze before she saw. "Hey you might want to put some of this on," Sentaro said tossing Skuld the sunscreen bottle, "don't want to get sunburn."  
  
Skuld nodded and caught the bottle. He popped the cap and squirted some on her hands and applied the oil to her skin. "Hey can you put some on my back?" she asked.  
  
"Uhh, sure!" Sentaro replied as soon as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Skuld laid down on the towel and, Sentaro put some oil into his hands. He put his hands onto Skuld's bare and rubbed the oil on her skin. [Her skin's so soft...] Sentaro thought. He fought back against the risqué images coming to his head.  
  
"So are we ready to go swimming?" Skuld asked as she sat up and looked over at Sentaro.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
***  
  
"Hey that's cold! Stop!" Skuld said giggling as Sentaro splashed her. She extended her hand as swept it at Sentaro. The ensuing mini-wave drenched Sentaro.  
  
"Hey," he complained as he regained his footing as Skuld giggled, "That's cheating!" Skuld didn't notice as he crept up and tackled her. They fell down into the water together.  
  
The broke the water's surface. Skuld brushed the seawater from her face and splashed Sentaro a little. "I'll get you back for that one day," she promised.  
  
"Right," Sentaro answered in a disbelieving tone. He found himself being dragged underwater as Skuld jumped onto him.  
  
The came up for air again laughing. Sentaro wiped his face, "Fine, fine, no more!"  
  
"We still have a bit of time before we meet the others for dinner why don't we go to the aquarium here?" Sentaro suggested.  
  
"That sounds good," the Goddess replied. They waded back to shore. Skuld didn't notice the lack of weight around her neck, the absence of the silvery chain that held Noble Scarlet's egg.  
  
***  
  
"Wow it's so pretty," Skuld said as they walked down the glass halls. The fish swam around the crystal blue water creating a myriad of color. The lights reflected off the water's surface, the sand, and the scales of the fish painting the aquarium in the luminous and colorful glow.  
  
[She seems to be happy,] Sentaro thought as he watched Skuld's eyes dance around following the fish.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
Sentaro and Skuld turned around to see Megumi, Urd, Keiichi, and Belldandy walking over.  
  
"We were about to head outside to meet you," Keiichi said. "Lucky coincidence. Should we head out to go to dinner now? It's about six."  
  
"Alright I guess," Sentaro said. The group headed out of the aquarium, the sun was beginning to set outside.  
  
"Oh wow, the sunset's so beautiful out here," Megumi commented as they left the aquarium.  
  
"Yeah it is," Belldandy agreed brushing a lock of hair away looking at the red and yellow colors of the setting sun. The colors reflected off the water's shimmering surface. But as the light disappeared, the tide came in and the water's temperature sunk.  
  
***  
  
Skuld opened the door to their room and they stepped in.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower," she said dropping her sweater on her bed.  
  
"Sure," Sentaro said as he took off his sandals. She disappeared into the bathroom as Sentaro flipped the TV on.  
  
"Oh no!" Skuld yelled out as she busted out of the bathroom. Sentaro shut off the TV.  
  
"What happened Skuld?" Sentaro asked as she shakily came to her bed. "I'll go get Belldandy and Urd."  
  
He ran from the room coming back with Skuld's older sisters in another minute. As Sentaro was about to follow them in, Urd turned around and shook her head. Understanding her meaning, Sentaro stepped out as Urd shut the door. After a few seconds he pressed his ear to the door.  
  
"Skuld? What happened?" Belldandy asked as she sat down next to her younger sister.  
  
"I, I lost my angel's egg! The chain must have come loose while I was out on the water," Skuld said sobbing, "I didn't realize it till now!"  
  
"Don't worry Skuld, I'm sure it'll be fine," Belldandy told her.  
  
"Yeah it's not going to be much help stumbling around in the dark at the beach for it. We'd draw too much attention raising water and using our powers if we try right now. We'll go first light tomorrow," Urd assured her.  
  
[I didn't know that meant so much to her...] Sentaro thought in silence. Belldandy gave her sister one more hug and got up.  
  
"Just get some rest Skuld, we'll be able to search in the morning," Belldandy said. She helped her little sister into bed. Sentaro heard them approaching the door and hastily got away from his eaves dropping position. As the two older Goddesses opened the door he was leaning in the hallway. He got back into the room, but stayed near the door listening for the slams of doors.  
  
"So when are we going to get it?" Urd whispered. "The tide might carry it out to sea before morning."  
  
"Don't worry Urd, I think we should just let things play out." Urd raised an eyebrow at her sister. It usually wasn't like Bell to be so passive, especially with Skuld's angel egg at stake. Belldandy gave Urd her token smile. "I think there's another person who will be doing some swimming tonight. Let's get back to our rooms for now."  
  
[The tide might carry it out to sea by morning,] Sentaro thought. He rushed over to his suitcase and pulled out his flashlight and snorkel mask. [They may not be able to do anything right now but I have to get that egg back. Or it'll be gone forever.]  
  
Sentaro listened again. No voices. He crept out of the room and hurried out of the hotel rushing frantically across the street to where they were earlier that day. He clicked on his flashlight and put on his mask.  
  
[I hope to God this thing's really waterproof...] Sentaro thought as he gripped the flashlight and waded into the icy cold water. He swam out to the area they were in before, but it was much deeper now. Sentaro took a deep breath and dived down kicking his feet shining the flashlight around. The water around him stole his body's heat but he didn't notice. He searched the sand for the silvery chain and egg. His lungs began to burn; he kicked up and broke the water's surface. He gasped for air and dove back down. He moved on combing the sea bottom.  
  
After ten minutes his legs were beginning to shiver. He kept searching the watery bottom, coming up for air as he needed to. [Dammit I got nothing,] he thought as he broke the water's surface again. Had he missed it maybe? Was it already farther off shore? Frustrated Sentaro forced himself back down. He shone his flashlight around but all the sand he had disturbed diminished its effectiveness. [Great,] he thought cynically as he waded around. A reflection caught his eye. He squinted and headed over to the object. [Could that be it?] Sentaro hoped. It was just a shiny shell. Sentaro felt his chances diminish. He then noticed a slight silvery color through the sand clouds. He dove for it, his hand reaching out. His flashlight flickered.  
  
[Not now!] Sentaro cursed. He kept heading for it. The flashlight flickered again then died. Sentaro silently cursed his luck as he swam around in the darkness. He estimated he had swam far enough and got to the bottom and groped around blindly. His chest began to get shore, the shivering of his legs intensified. But his best chance to ever find Skuld's Angel's Egg was now. Something got caught on his fingers, but they were too numb to tell if it was the silvery chain. Sentaro said a silent prayer, grabbed it, and swam up for air.  
  
His head broke the surface and he gasped for air. He brought his hand out of the water; the moon's silvery light illuminated the angel's egg.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief and swam back to shore clutching the egg's chain.  
  
***  
  
Skuld opened her eyes slowly, then shot out of bed. She had to go save Noble Scarlet. Then she found Sentaro's half-sitting, half collapsed form on her bed.  
  
"Sentaro?!"  
  
She turned the boy around. His face was pale. She put a hand on his head, his skin felt like a furnace. She then noticed his fist was clutched. Her Angel's Egg was in it.  
  
"You did this to find my egg?" Skuld asked as she looked as Sentaro's face. She bent over and kissed him. "Thank you... It's all my fault though, my recklessness caused this. I'm so sorry Sentaro."  
  
She extended her hand and thought hard. She focused her desire to help Sentaro, to make him better. Blue light shone from her hands as she held them over Sentaro. The color of his face returned, she could hear his breathing become easier. "Thank goodness," she said softly hugging Sentaro's sleeping form.  
  
Chapter Ending Notes: Some might think that for some reason Sentaro and Skuld's relationship is getting more innocent and "childish" now because of this chapter. That was kind of the point. I'm trying to have it follow the same pattern we see Fujishima-san use with Keiichi and Belldandy. At first they were A LOT more physical and open (relative to lately) in the beginning than in recent arcs. My theory is that as the pair fell deeper in love they needed physical contact less and less compared to emotional support. Remember a kiss is very rare in the Belldandy/Keiichi relationship, but they both state to what great extents they love each other (i.e. "If I had to choose between saving the World and saving Keiichi... I'd choose Keiichi.") And if anyone wants to know, yes this was meant to have some strong ties to "Midsummer Night's Dream" from the OVA. 


	8. Vacation's End

Author's Notes: Sorry for the lack of updates. I got side tracked by a few things, writing a few .hack//SIGN fics I submitted to Newtype USA, my Gundam fanfic, and school. I loved writing this story but sadly I am running dry on my creative juices at this moment. I'll have to say this is the last chapter (Epilogue excluded). I would like to offer thanks to everyone who reviewed and critiqued. Now I'll answer some reviews quickly...  
  
I don't see Keiichi as an overly formal person, so I think he might have told Sentaro to call him Keiichi (I mean Sentaro calls Urd and Belldandy by their first names). And it's apparent from Skuld's accidental erasing of Sentaro's bike scratches that he does have a deeper understanding side and is not totally inept. And I don't think he would ever doubt Skuld or Sentaro's honor (besides Skuld's the one who goes around pegging him...)  
  
All right happy reading and please review. Many thanks.  
  
-------  
  
Ah! My Goddess- Insecurity and Innocence (Chapter Eight: Vacation's End)  
  
By Gredival  
  
-------  
  
Skuld pulled the young boy to the head of the bed and pulled the covers over him. She brushed some sand off of his face and put her hand to his forehead checking his temperature. She slowly stroked the side of his face and kissed him lightly on the forehead. She looked at his sleeping face and smiled.  
  
"Please stay by me Sentaro," she whispered softly laying her hand gently onto his cheek stroking the boy's skin. "I don't want this to end."  
  
She hugged him as softly as she could trying her hardest not to shatter the sleep he was in. Slowly pulling away, she moved to walk outside onto the balcony. The wind whipped across her body, her hair whipped back in response to the wind's force swaying in the morning breeze. She breathed deeply of the ocean's salty morning air. It seemed to invigorate her body and soul.  
  
Almost as much as every moment she had the chance to spend with Sentaro.  
  
***  
  
"I saw Sentaro slipping back into his room all wet. And there was something in his hand," Belldandy explained. "It was Noble Scarlet's egg." She closed her eyes and lowered head smiling helplessly.  
  
"So he really did go to get it?" Urd asked incredulously.  
  
"He really cares for Skuld," Belldandy answered sincerely. "And he couldn't stand to see Skuld unhappy."  
  
"Anything for the girl you love huh?" Urd chuckled a bit to herself as she flipped her white mane of hair back. She leaned back onto the wall of the hotel room tilting her head heavenward. Staring into the blank ceiling she remarked, "It can't be long until Skuld breaks through..."  
  
The other woman nodded her agreement and smiled a bit. "I'm going to go check up on them," Belldandy said. Urd nodded as Belldandy made her way to the bathroom. Extending her slender fingers as she touched the cold surface of the mirror sending ripples through the glass' reflective surface. She ducked her head in and leaned disappearing through the melted sand.  
  
***  
  
Skuld sighed a bit as the sun peaked through the clouds. The bright rays of light cut through the dew of the morning bathing the scene in the bright colors of the morning dawn. She curled up a bit as she sat on the balcony railing looking at the site. She'd have loved to see this with Sentaro, but he needed his rest. She held her Angel's Egg close to her heart and smiled a bit curling a bit tighter.  
  
"Thank you Sentaro..." she whispered to herself blinking away the moisture that was forming at her brown eyes. She shook her head and brushed away her black hair and returned her eyes back to the sunrise. "I... I hope we can stay like this."  
  
Belldandy couldn't help but smile from the entrance way to the young couple's room. They'd be fine. She looked at Sentaro and couldn't help but be amazed. The boy had lived through a near death experience only to be shocked to have his image of the perfect girl shattered. And had risked life and limb trying to recover something he had no comprehension of so that same girl would be happy. She decided to leave them alone as she stepped back inside the bathroom. A flash of light that neither of the younger pair noticed, and the First Class Goddess was gone.  
  
Skuld stepped back inside the room to escape the chilly morning air. Her breath became visible for the most fragile of seconds as it touched the frosty air, before it disappeared. She slid the door closed as she stepped through shivering a little bit as her skin adjusted to the temperature change. She took a seat next to Sentaro's bed. He slowly groaned his eyes opening. He blinked away the sleepiness as the seconds passed. The boy's vision cleared to reveal Skuld looking at him with a very concerned look.  
  
"Hey there..." she said softly. "Are you alright?" Skuld asked tentatively as he sat up.  
  
Sentaro nodded. The next moment he was knocked down on the bed by Skuld. She pinned him down. "Never do that again!" Skuld scolded. "You worried me to death!"  
  
"You were worried about me then?" Sentaro asked, snickering. From his position he really had no position to, but the faint shade of red that appeared on Skuld's face was worth what he expected next.  
  
"W-why you!" Skuld stuttered taking a pillow and hitting Sentaro with it. Sentaro shielded his face from Skuld's hits and got a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Eh?" Skuld wondered as he suddenly jerked throwing Skuld off of him down to the bed. He pinned her down and threw her pillow away.  
  
"That's not fair," Skuld protested. Sentaro grinned and shrugged. "Okay, I give." Skuld said exasperated.  
  
Sentaro moved so she could sit up. The next moment he was pinned to the bed again by a giggling Goddess.  
  
***  
  
Sentaro folded up the shirt and slowly packed it away in the suitcase. He slammed the lid shut quickly locking the suitcase before it could open back up and taunt him with failure. "Cool finally!" Sentaro exclaimed.  
  
"Never knew it took so little to amuse you," Skuld remarked giggling from her seat on the bed. Sentaro responded with a quick raspberry. "So you're ready?"  
  
"Yeah, you?" Sentaro asked getting up stretching his legs from his previous cramped position. Skuld nodded a bit wistfully. Sentaro did not miss the edge of sadness in Skuld's actions. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nah I just had fun, that's all," she responded tilting her head to her right as she smiled at Sentaro. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face.  
  
Just then they heard Keiichi call from the door. "Ready to go guys?"  
  
"Yeah!" Skuld yelled back as she got up. She pulled on her pink sweater to cover her bare arms and hooked the sides together zipping it up just a little. She made her way to the door with her suitcase, Sentaro followed her out carrying his own luggage. The door clicked shut behind them as they departed.  
  
"So did you have fun?" Belldandy asked cheerfully.  
  
Before they could respond Urd leaned in. "Of course they did!" Urd said winking a bit at them snickering. Sentaro looked down kind of kicking at the ground, and Skuld turned bright red as she glared at her sister. Urd fought very hard against the waves of laughter. Belldandy, Megumi, and Keiichi chuckled a little at the expensive of the youngest two of the group.  
  
"Alright, alright let's just go..." Skuld muttered. Belldandy put a hand on her younger sister's back and gave her a reassuring nod as they started off again. Sentaro moved forward next to Keiichi.  
  
"Hey did you have fun?" Keiichi asked Sentaro patting him on the back.  
  
"Yeah, thanks a lot for inviting me," Sentaro replied nodding his head.  
  
"No problem. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."  
  
***  
  
"The beach?! You didn't invite me?!" Chihiro wailed.  
  
The black haired man shrugged helplessly. "Uhh sorry?" Keiichi offered innocently scratching the back of his head. He could swear he felt a sweatdrop trickle down the side of his head.  
  
"Grrr get to work on that bike!" Chihiro Fujima growled disappointed. Keiichi nodded and hurried off. Belldandy chuckled as she continued sweeping. 


	9. Happy Anniversary

Author's Notes: Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been running low on ideas. And I'm continuing with the trend of increasingly deep feelings stirring within the two young lovers over very little things ^^;  
  
-------  
  
Ah! My Goddess- Insecurity and Innocence (Chapter Nine: Happy Anniversary)  
  
By Gredival  
  
-------  
  
Sentaro wiped the sweat off his brow with his hand smudging his face with grease. He bent over again examining the chain of the bike. He turned the wrench once more tightening the chain. Testing its hold he was satisfied and moved on to inspect the frame. The welds he had made yesterday seemed sturdy enough as he pushed on the frame to test the strength. He took his rag wiping some grease off the surface of the cerulean blue metal. He decided he'd need to get some polish later for the bike. He reached for a wheel to fit on the frame before a voice stopped his movements.  
  
"Sentaro? Sentaro are you home?" Skuld's voice echoed. Sentaro quickly reached for the plastic black tarp and threw it over the bike. He moved over hurriedly to his own bike sitting down next to it before responding.  
  
"In the garage Skuld! Come on in."  
  
Sun light came into the garage as Skuld moved the garage door up slipping inside. She looked at Sentaro smiled a bit moving next to him. Although he was always glad her company Sentaro desperately wished to finish his project and he couldn't with Skuld around. The days were going by and it was fast approaching the anniversary of the day they first met. He feigned work by tightening his own bike's chain after smiling at his girlfriend.  
  
Skuld reached into the pocket of her denim overalls pulling out a handkerchief. Licking the cloth a bit she dabbed it on Sentaro's face wiping some grease off his nose as he worked.  
  
"I brought you some cookies," Skuld said taking out a small tin from her bag. She opened to reveal the homemade fresh chocolate chip cookies.  
  
"Wow they look delicious," Sentaro said extending a hand to take one. The pair both looked at the dirty hand before Sentaro retracted it. "Uh, I'll go wash up."  
  
Skuld pulled him back down and took a cookie from the tin herself. She held it up to Sentaro's face. "You're going to go back to work, don't bother washing now," she explained blushing a little.  
  
Sentaro nodded in agreement with the Goddess' logic and sat back down, his cheeks tinting a slight shade of pink as well. He opened his mouth so Skuld could feed him the cookie. He took a bite chewing a bit as the delicious flavor spread through his mouth.  
  
"You made them didn't you?" Sentaro asked smiling at the Goddess.  
  
Skuld looked down a little at Sentaro's comment. "Yeah... Are they that much worse from Bell's?"  
  
"Nah... They're that much better, that's how I can tell you made them Skuld..."  
  
Skuld looked up surprised at Sentaro. He smiled a bit and leaned in. Skuld could hear her heart beating 'Badump' in her chest. She swallowed the lump in her throat and closed her eyes as Sentaro tilted his head and kissed her, slowly pressing his lips against hers.  
  
As they broke the kiss Skuld opened her eyes to look into Sentaro's brown orbs. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before turning away, both of their faces a bit red; their breathing deep as air refilled their lungs.  
  
"I-I'll call you later okay?" Skuld offered as she set the tin back in the bag and placed it where she was setting on the bench.  
  
"Sounds good," Sentaro said as Skuld left the garage and set the door back down. Once outside she slumped back against the garage door, her hands covering her left breast under which her heart was beating furiously. She slowly touched her lips with two fingers before shaking her head. [Why am I getting so worked up over a kiss?]  
  
She slipped and fell to the ground as the door moved however.  
  
"Err Skuld? Sorry about that!" Sentaro knelt down beside the sitting girl. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Uhh I'm fine," she said meekly, her face bright from embarrassment as she rubbed her head innocently. She forced an innocent smile at Sentaro.  
  
"Here I'll help you home," he offered as he helped her get back up.  
  
As they walked along the street Skuld casually wrapped her arm around Sentaro's leaning in closer to him. She could feel the warmth of his body on her skin as her forearm rested on Sentaro's red shirt. Her hair streamed down from her head, the tips brushing against her and Sentaro's arm.  
  
Sentaro smiled happily inwardly at the closeness between them slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans sheepishly as they continued on towards the temple.  
  
***  
  
Skuld glanced around the riverbank. There were a few cyclers out, and a group of men fishing, but she did not see Sentaro anywhere. She sighed a bit and sat down on the ledge. The wind swept past her sending her two long pigtails swaying. She could feel the air blow past across her legs and she pulled her legs in closer a bit instinctively.  
  
Suddenly she looked up to see Sentaro smiling down on her streaking across on a blue bike, and he was gone the next moment landing his jump. He braked and balanced himself, nearly tipping once. The tires slowed down as it tore up some green grass. Skuld raced over to Sentaro as he dismounted the bike.  
  
"What were you doing?! You could have been hurt!" Skuld protested annoyed. "And it's not even your bike, how could you know how to control it!"  
  
"You're right... I don't know how to control it right with the jumps. It's not mine," Sentaro admitted, "It's yours."  
  
Skuld gave him a puzzled look and glanced at the shinning cerulean bike. "Skuld Labs" was painted on the blue metal with gold and silver. She looked at Sentaro who was only smiling innocently at her.  
  
"Sentaro?" she asked her voice shaky as she looked at the bike. She could feel something between the angel egg around her neck and the bike, a resonation. She could see now that the bike couldn't be factory produced, it radiated with love.  
  
"Go on try it," Sentaro urged smiling. Skuld could feel her eyes misting up as she fell into Sentaro's arms pressing her face against his chest. Sentaro wrapped his arms around her lightly brushing some hair out of her face. "Hey come on now..."  
  
Skuld sniffed a little and nodded, blinking away the fuzzyness. She straightened a bit and leaned in close.  
  
"And here's your present." Skuld pulled Sentaro's head to hers, closing her eyes she kissed his softly, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. Sentaro's arms encircled her waist. "Happy Anniversary Sentaro," Skuld said smiling.  
  
"Happy Anniversary Skuld." 


	10. Absence makes the heart grow fonder

Author's Notes: Taking some advice from a reviewer. The idea's a bit cliché (okay well quite a bit) but I already threw around the death/mortal wound trump card, this was the best idea I had. And from this point on consider the fic as canon as an AU can get, but an AU. I've purposely tried to engineer it so that all of the events in my fic could correspond with the manga, but that changes in this chapter... Read and see. Uh don't ask me why there's an old fashioned train and not a subway or monorail...  
  
-------  
  
Ah! My Goddess- Insecurity and Innocence (Chapter Ten: Absence makes the heart grow fonder)  
  
By Gredival  
  
-------  
  
Sentaro sighed heavily as he stared outside his window. The wind swept past, rustling the leaves of the tree, as the breeze came in through his window. He blew off a dry leaf that had drifted down onto his arm while he remained slumped on the sill. The leaves trees and plants had begun to fall and die as the ever-changing seasons had swept by. The young boy could not help but equate the scenery with his own life, despite the vibrant life that autumn still held compared to the boy's internal distress.  
  
"Only one week..." he whispered quietly to himself. "And I haven't even told Skuld."  
  
His fist slammed into the windowsill, the boy's knuckles knocking hard against the wood shaking his room's walls a bit. He sighed at the uselessness of it all and returned to his silent brooding.  
  
***  
  
Skuld growled as another error script window popped up. She closed it and ignored the others. She went back to the text examining the coding that she had just put in for the script. She'd never had any trouble with her programming before, why now was it acting up?  
  
She slipped another small spoonful of Baskin Robbins 31 Flavors into her mouth as her eyes moved side to side steadily looking over her coding. She almost spat out her ice cream when she saw the glaring error she had made.  
  
"Whaaaat?!" Skuld exclaimed as she stared blankly at the lit screen. But there it was in plain sight- tremendous misallocation of the script's values and properties, written right into the script by her own hand. It was plain for even her to see now that her skills with machines seemed to be deteriorating as she spent less and less time on her computer and using her machines. As strange as it seemed to Skuld though, she felt no regret. She had begun to rely on her inner powers and her mind to solve problems, not her machines.  
  
And she had to admit, she loved it.  
  
She shook herself out of her trance and fixed the problem and reran the script. The computer's fan kicked up, and Skuld tensed as the screen stopped moving. Then suddenly it went back to normal and her new program came up. She sighed in relief leaning back in her chair.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" Sentaro asked as he opened the door.  
  
"Eh?" Skuld's eyes bugged out in surprised as she lost the balance of her chair. She waved her arms frantically hoping to somehow regain the lost equilibrium before she could crash. She failed as the chair fell backwards, with her along with it, coming down to the floor. Skuld sat on the floor against the wall rubbing her head, turning her one open eye to look at Sentaro; her cheeks flushed red from embarrassment.  
  
[She's so cute...] Sentaro thought to himself as he bent down to help the black haired Goddess up.  
  
"You know you could knock next time," Skuld reminded him rubbing her head a bit, strands of black hair flowing down from in between her fingers.  
  
"Sorry," Sentaro apologized as he took Skuld's left hand, and placed his own left hand on her back supporting her as she got up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Skuld inquired immediately. Sentaro looked at her weirdly. Skuld sighed, "Look Sentaro I know when something's bothering you... You can tell me. What's wrong?"  
  
Her hands gripped onto one of Sentaro's. The young boy looked at Skuld's eyes, and sighed looking down at the floor. He took the Goddess into the circle of his arms, pulling her close to him. She rested her head on the nape of his neck. Skuld knew something was bothering him. But she also trusted him completely. He muttered something inaudible.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
Sentaro forced the words out louder, "I... I'm moving. My dad was offered a position in Kyoto. He's taking it, and us with him."  
  
Skuld's arms dropped from their position wrapped around the boy as she pushed him away so she could look in his face. Sentaro couldn't bear to look in Skuld's watery eyes as he looked away.  
  
***  
  
They sat under the tree in the same small patch of ground they were on as they first observed spring coming to bloom. Now those same trees with their vibrantly green leaves and bright flowers looked bare. Not a word exchanged between the pair. Skuld scooted closer to Sentaro resting her head on his shoulder as she gazed lazily about. The brown and dried leaves littered the ground.  
  
"I guess it's true. Everything has to die," Sentaro remarked softly as he looked at the scene below.  
  
"Sentaro," Skuld started taking one of the boy's hands in between her own hands, "though the beauty and life of summer has faded away it comes back if we wait. This isn't the end."  
  
"Should it be?" The brunt nature and the finality that was attached to that question shocked Skuld. She looked at him questioning why he would ask such a thing. "Skuld, I've loved every minute I spend with you. It feels I've only now begun to live, by your side. But... Skuld you are a Goddess, you don't deserve to have to spend your time with someone like me. I'm sure there's a God out there more deserving of you." Sentaro looked away and stared off into the distance.  
  
Skuld took Sentaro's face turning it to face her. "Sentaro why do you assume you're not as good as anyone in the heavens? You shouldn't. We're no different from each other, we feel happiness, anger, frustration, joy... and love." She smiled as she moved in, her forehead resting on his as her arms wrapped around his neck. "And trust me- I may not deserve the best, but you are it." Skuld kissed the boy softly before letting go. "And when spring comes back and the life of that forest springs back, we'll be waiting."  
  
Sentaro managed a weak smile as he nodded. He wrapped his arms around Skuld in an embrace. "You're right. We'll be here waiting."  
  
***  
  
Skuld stood there face slightly tilted as she looked on with sad eyes. Sentaro glanced back over his shoulder catching a glimpse of the Goddess before he had to shuffle to his seat. Skuld made his way to his seat and quickly dropped the windows and crouched on his seat, half of his body sticking out the window. Skuld made her way over.  
  
Skuld choked on her own soft sobs as she tried to say her goodbye. "I'll write to you everyday. And call me as soon as you settle in alright?" She looked down, the moisture that had formed in her eyes dropping onto the cold pavement.  
  
"Of course," Sentaro said gently, his hand reaching down to wipe away Skuld's tears. "Please don't cry... It makes me too sad. I can't stand to see you cry."  
  
Skuld sniffled and nodded as she looked back up forcing a smile.  
  
"All aboard!"  
  
Sentaro bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips as the engine of the train roared to life. The first puffs of smoke came from the engine as the wheels started moving. Sentaro was brought with the train as it started to pull away. As the kiss broke Skuld started to run along side it.  
  
"Promise me you won't forget!" she called out to the boy.  
  
"It's a promise!" he responded reaching his hand to the girl. They grasped hands for a few seconds before the train sped up. Skuld was running now to keep up.  
  
"I love you Sentaro!" She had to stop herself from tumbling over the edge as she came to the end of the boarding deck. The train moved on along the tracks and Skuld could see Sentaro getting smaller and smaller as he stayed half out of the window, wind whipping past him. He yelled back but couldn't be heard over the train's noise and the distance between them.  
  
The strength in Skuld's knees disappeared as she crumbled to the floor crying. Keiichi knelt down beside her putting a supportive arm around the young Goddess. Her teardrops wet the pavement as the dark clouds above followed suit. Belldandy covered them under her parasol as she and Keiichi helped Skuld up and towards the car.  
  
***  
  
A week had gone by and no word had come to Skuld about Sentaro. She sat out on the porch overlooking the back garden sighing heavily. A breeze blew by making the wind-chime above her echo.  
  
Megumi took a seat by Skuld having finished her meal. She wrapped a blanket around the younger girl who didn't seem to notice the biting chill of the cold rain and air in her black tank top and blue overalls. Megumi took a quick glance and discerned the problem. "So still no contact?" The Goddess nodded slumping into her own knees black hair strewn about. "You know Skuld there are two sayings when you are dealing with a long distance relationship. 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' and 'Out of Sight, Out of Mind.'"  
  
"So he's forgotten about me already?" Skuld replied dryly.  
  
"I'm not going to say that, but I'm not going to rule it out either," Megumi explained. "Whatever happens from now on Skuld, never lose sight of what already has happened. You put your whole heart into this right?" The girl nodded. "Then don't have any regrets. Hey while the others are out we can do some stuff, just you and me, what do you say?"  
  
The came a knock on the door and the brunette excused herself to answer it. As she opened the door a drenched Sentaro was there breathing heavily.  
  
"Sentaro?" Megumi asked surprised.  
  
Skuld scrambled to the door upon hearing the name Sentaro. She looked at the boy who was standing in front of the door soaked head to toe. She threw off the blanket and ran to him embracing him tightly.  
  
Megumi peered out past the walkway. "Sentaro... Where are your folks?"  
  
***  
  
"You snuck out here?! What were you thinking man?" Megumi asked as she set down the cup of hot chocolate in front of the shivering boy.  
  
"I guess I wasn't thinking," Sentaro admitted sneezing. Skuld wiped his nose with a Kleenex, a worried expression on her face. "I just knew I had to leave."  
  
"Man. Well we'll have to wait till Kei gets back before we can do anything," Megumi said leaning back.  
  
"Miss Morisato..." Sentaro started before Megumi stopped him.  
  
"Just call me Megumi okay?"  
  
"Well Megumi, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to spend as much time her before you guys call my parents. I know they'll want to pick me up, and then I'll probably lose my life as a freeman," Sentaro explained.  
  
"We have to call them to tell them you're safe though," Megumi said with a frown.  
  
"I understand. Well I'll make the most of this visit right?" Sentaro asked with a grin. Megumi nodded and got up leaving the couple alone.  
  
Skuld latched onto Sentaro tackling him to the floor. "You dummy! You didn't bother to call me once! And now you do all this to come here?" Skuld's words began to break up as she sniffled.  
  
"I'm sorry Skuld," Sentaro offered wiping away her tears. "I just went crazy not seeing you."  
  
Skuld took the boy's face into her hands and kissed him. She could feel her heart beat faster as she pressed her lips against his. She was afraid to let go or to break the kiss, afraid she might wake up from some dream. Afraid she'd be alone again. But as she opened her eyes when she broke the kiss he was still there. He was still there. 


	11. New Beginnings in Old Roots

-------  
  
Ah! My Goddess- Insecurity and Innocence (Chapter Eleven: New Beginnings in Old Roots)  
  
By Gredival  
  
-------  
  
Skuld's eyes misted up at the mere sight of him again. "Please stay here," Skuld pleaded as she slowly picked herself off the boy, her eyes watering while she looked away.  
  
Sentaro smiled, his hand coming up to brush away a tear in Skuld's eye. "Don't worry Skuld. I'm still here for you. And I'll stay here as long as you want me to," the boy assured her. Skuld nodded her head weakly and fell into Sentaro's embrace. He brushed her hair and kissed her lightly.  
  
"Thank you... Sentaro," Skuld whispered as she laid her head on him.  
  
Megumi's shadow appeared behind the door, sending Skuld scrambling to get off of Sentaro before the older girl saw them. The door slid open and Megumi entered, plopping down next to the table. "I just called K1 and Bell, and told them the basics... He and Bell will be back shortly and will sort this thing out."  
  
She opened her right eye and looked over the two teenagers who were blushing and had scooted away. "Oh you want to be left alone right?" she asked in a suggestive voice tossing them a wink.  
  
The young couple shook their heads in haste and their faces got more flushed while they frantically tried to quell Megumi's imagination. "It's not like that!" Skuld protested as Sentaro scooted farther away from her, nodding his head in agreement.  
  
But Megumi was already lost in her fantasies. She giggled like she had inhaled laughing gas, barely managing to get out a quick "Have fun you two!" before she disappeared.  
  
Skuld hung her head in defeat sighing. "I'm never going to live this down," she complained. Sentaro gave her a comforting pat on the back as he returned next to her side. "Sentaro, what's going to happen?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I- I don't know Skuld..." Sentaro admitted, gazing into the Goddess' gentle brown orbs as she turned her head to look at him. "But I told you I'll always be here for you, as long as you want me to," he said taking Skuld into the circle of his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder, "and I'll always love you."  
  
"Sentaro," Skuld whispered laying her head into the nape of his shoulder, "I'll always love you too, now and forever."  
  
Sentaro wrapped his arms around the girl hugging her tightly. He had missed her gentle warmth and smile, but unfortunately it wasn't enough to cure his cold as he sneezed again. "Sorry," he apologized, voice funny from the unnatural state of his nose. Skuld giggled a bit and smiled sweetly giving him a Kleenex.  
  
She put her left hand on his right shoulder, "Hold still, it'll only take a second," she instructed. She extended her right hand towards the sick boy's face and an orb of luminescent blue light appeared. Her index and middle finger touched the boy's forehead and, Sentaro could feel his stuffed nose and the chill in his body wash away. She took her hand away, and Sentaro opened his eyes. She smiled a bit seeing he was better before she collapsed into his arms.  
  
"Skuld?" he questioned shaking her, "Skuld please wake up, Skuld!"  
  
"Relax, she's just tired," Belldandy explained as she knelt down besides Sentaro. "She's been worried sick about you recently, she must have exerted herself too much when she healed you. She'll be fine." Belldandy gave Sentaro a comforting reassuring smile as she took Skuld into the air with an orb of energy and walked off.  
  
"Sentaro?" Keiichi called from the hallway. Sentaro got up and wandered outside the room to Keiichi, who was holding the phone. "Your parents need to talk to you about something." Keiichi gave the phone to the younger boy and patted him on the shoulder and left to give him some privacy.  
  
Keiichi knocked at the doorpost to Skuld's room and shuffled in the room quietly. Belldandy gave him a warm smile and pulled the covers to Skuld's neck.  
  
"Poor thing," Keiichi said examining the sleeping girl, "she must be exhausted." Belldandy nodded, and turned her head slightly to smile and look at Keiichi.  
  
"How did things go with Mister and Misses Kawanishi?" Belldandy asked softly.  
  
"That's why I need to talk with you," Keiichi said. He motioned to the door and the Goddess nodded, getting up. She brushed some of her golden hair out of her face and bent over kissing her little sister on the head.  
  
"Sleep well Skuld," she whispered softly as she slipped out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Skuld buried her face in Sentaro's chest, her warm tears wetting his black shirt. The boy closed his eyes holding his girlfriend silently.  
  
"Y-you keep your promise this time, you h-hear?" Skuld tried to order through her tears as she looked up at the boy's face. He gave her a nod and a comforting smile.  
  
"I have to go now," Sentaro said softly. Skuld sniffed and nodded. She pulled herself away from the boy and wiped her face on her green jacket sleeve. He leaned in tilting his head slightly, and Skuld closed her eyes as their lips made contact. "I love you," he whispered before he turned and rushed off towards the train.  
  
She gave a weak wave as Sentaro disappeared in a crowd of people. She soon lost sight of him, her eyes back watered up again as she turned around clinging to her older sister. Belldandy wrapped an arm around her sister, patting her on the back softly. The sound of the train roaring to life could be heard and Skuld clenched her eyes and tried to block out the moment. She couldn't stand it; they were about to be separated again. The sound of the train's wheels starting to turn could be heard. It was so unfair. The whistle blew as the train chugged away. It wasn't right.  
  
"The train's almost gone..." Keiichi noted.  
  
It shouldn't happen like this. Skuld let go and whirled around and almost fell down when she saw Sentaro standing there among a box of things with a sheepish grin on his face. He extended his arms, and Skuld put away questions for the moment as she ran to the boy, wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him deeply.  
  
"How?" she asked as the reality of the situation began to sink in.  
  
"My parents said if it was alright with Keiichi and Belldandy, I could stay here and finish high school," he explained. He knew he should have expected Skuld's reaction as she shoved him knocking him to the pavement.  
  
"And you didn't tell me?! Sentaro you can be such a jerk!" she wailed. She turned around to see Keiichi and Belldandy laughing a little at the scene, and her face reddened more.  
  
"I'm sorry Skuld," Belldandy explained, "but this is how Sentaro wanted it." Keiichi nodded and scratched his head as inched towards the exit avoiding eye contact with the angry young Goddess. Skuld growled making her obvious annoyance vocal.  
  
"We really came here to get my stuff off the train you see," Sentaro explained giving her a peck on the cheek. "It was just lucky you didn't notice that the direction the train was going was in the opposite direction from Kyoto because you were looking away!"  
  
"You're so mean!" Skuld said as turned around so her back faced him.  
  
"Awww come on Skuld!" Sentaro said as he walked around her in circles as she stormed away. He made a note to grab his luggage before following her and giving Keiichi and Belldandy a pleading look. Belldandy and Keiichi shared a chuckle as they shrugged hopelessly. Sentaro sighed proceeding to chase after the angry Goddess, apologizing for everything under the sun, dodging some kicks and punches all the while. 


	12. Words with Meaning

Author's Notes: Well I'm going address some issues you might have with this chapter really quick, particularly the rules and trials of heaven that I use in this chapter. The AMG movie is never given a time frame you realize. We can assume it's quite later in the manga considering Skuld can manipulate Noble Scarlet... But at the same time in a year in the manga Keiichi will be leaving Nekomi, and Ootaki and Tamiya have graduated... So why are those three still around in the movie? And it seems like there's no Sentaro in the movie, or even the universe the movie takes in, because of the particular lines Skuld and Urd exchange at the end. There are a lot of inconsistencies so I really was puzzled on how I could involve some elements from the movie and where my story would fit in an AMG timeline and where the movie was.  
  
So instead of doing something where I could screw up the timeline pretty badly I decided to create my own trial... I really didn't want to, but... Let's hope it works. And I think if you say something and say you'll do something forever it can be taken as a promise... If you're lost as to what Skuld said that is causing conflicts, check the last chapter =).  
  
And this story that Skuld's reading in the beginning is an original idea for a story I had... And so are the names, so I would ask you respect the fact the idea and characters are my work. All rights are reserved.  
  
-------  
  
Ah! My Goddess- Insecurity and Innocence (Chapter Twelve: Words with Meaning)  
  
By Gredival  
  
-------  
  
Skuld brushed her silky black hair back, while she turned the page in the book that sat in her lap. Her brown eyes moved steadily as she read, absorbed in the story. Sentaro peeked over the occupied Goddess' shoulder, pecking her on the cheek sweetly. She looked the other way a little, blushing. Sentaro's eyes scanned the page.  
  
"Insecurity and Innocence?" Sentaro noted seeing the book's name etched on the top pf every page. "What's the story about?" Sentaro asked taking a seat next to the girl. He leaned back under the tree basking in the shade it offered from the sun. This tree still offered quite a bit of shade, although the seasonal shift was apparent in the darker colors and hues the leaves had  
  
"It's a romance." Skuld leaned back snuggling closely to the boy. "There's this guy, Ryou, who's head over in heels in love with this other girl, Kira. But she's already dating someone else, and they're pretty happy, so Ryou doesn't want to come between them. But Ryou and Kira are good friends and his feelings are getting stronger and it's eating him up inside. But Ryou's childhood friend, Chihiro, is also friends with this Kira, and she knows all about what's going on. But she's loved Ryou deeply since childhood, and all she wants more than anything is for him to kiss her and take her away. But Ryou is oblivious to it all and he still loves Kira despite the fact he won't act on his feelings... He thinks of Chihiro as his little sister in a way. And Ryou's slowly dying because of cancer, but no one except Chihiro knows. And she knows time to running out if she wants any memories with him, but she's so scared of what might happen. She's desperately trying to find a way to tell Ryou how she feels. It's a really beautiful story," Skuld explained her eyes misting up a bit. She rested her head on Sentaro's shoulder.  
  
"Sounds kind of corny," Sentaro admitted a few minutes later, a bit sheepish. Skuld's tone was slightly annoyed as she started to sit up. Skuld's hand reached out grabbed her green jacket and tugging her back. Skuld fell back surprised, caught in Sentaro's arm. "Never said it wasn't sweet and beautiful," he reminded her with a smile. Skuld felt her heart flutter while he closed his eyes and leaned in. She swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to calm herself as she closed her eyes, receiving the kiss, while slowly wrapping her arms around Sentaro's neck.  
  
Sentaro quickly pushed her away though, grabbing his head; his breaths coming in labored gasps. Skuld touched his shoulder gently, "Sentaro are you all right? Sentaro?"  
  
Sentaro slowly opened his eyes, his breathing having returned to normal. He rubbed his temples a little and turned to look at Skuld, with an apologetic look on his face. She smiled sweetly and helped the boy get up. "Let's get you back home, and Belldandy can look at you."  
  
Sentaro nodded his agreement, kissing Skuld on the cheek.  
  
The next sensation he felt was his body falling to the ground as Skuld's voice faded from his ears.  
  
***  
  
"There's a new exhaust port in the system," the silver haired Goddess reported, her hands moving around the strings of the controls in front of her, "it's coming from Earth."  
  
"What?" Peorth mused to herself as she sat back in her chair. "Chrono can you track down the source?"  
  
"I'll try," she replied moving the controls.  
  
"I've found it ma'am!"  
  
"What's the source Eres?"  
  
"Goddess Second Class, Limited License Skuld."  
  
***  
  
"This is strange," Belldandy mused to herself as she lifted her delicate hand off Sentaro's forehead. "He isn't sick or anything, I can't explain why he fainted."  
  
"Well I guess he should just rest for a few days to be safe," Keiichi suggested. Belldandy nodded.  
  
Urd narrowed her purple eyes a bit looking at the unconscious boy on the floor. "Skuld?" she asked turning her head to look at her younger sister who was sitting by the unconscious boy's side. Skuld turned her head to regard Urd. "What exactly happened before he fainted?"  
  
Skuld blushed a furious red as she looked down.  
  
"Spit it out Skuld." Urd took a sip of her sake waiting for her younger sister's response.  
  
"Well... We were sitting close together and he kissed me when he started to get a headache," Skuld explained. Urd's eyes widened a bit. "And then after I helped him up he kissed me on the cheek and fainted."  
  
"Skuld, move away from Sentaro," Urd ordered.  
  
"What?" Skuld asked bewildered.  
  
"You heard me Skuld, move away," Urd repeated. Skuld got up slowly, shuffling to the other side of the room.  
  
"Urd?" Belldandy asked, questioning the other Goddess' intentions.  
  
"Something's not right here," Urd explained. The ring of the phone in the hallway cut the silence of the room. "Skuld would you please get that?"  
  
As soon as Skuld left the room Urd continued. "I can't put my finger on it, but if what Skuld said was true, for some reason whenever they get close, something happens."  
  
"That's strange," Belldandy said as she knelt down over the boy. The three heard the dull thud of the phone receiver and saw Skuld appearing at the doorway.  
  
"...I'm being recalled..." Her voice was barely more than a whisper as she fell to her knees. Belldandy ran over catching her little sister in her arms. "Father... is recalling me to Yggdrasil. I have one day..." Her eyes looked into Belldandy's gentle face before they closed, Skuld drifting off to sleep.  
  
"They must know what's going on up there if they've given Skuld a recall notice," Belldandy mused.  
  
The phone rang again.  
  
"I'll get it," Urd said as stood up stretching, the sleeves of her revealing dress falling down to reveal more of her bronze skin. She turned her head throwing her hair back as she knelt down taking her bottle of sake. She walked over to the door, and proceeded to the phone. "Morisato residence, this is Urd."  
  
"Urd? Are you aware of what's going on?" Peorth asked.  
  
"Peorth?!" Urd asked, spitting her drink out.  
  
"Don't act so surprised, you know I am a system admin," Peorth's voice reminded her.  
  
"Father just gave Skuld a recall notice."  
  
"Did He explain why?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yggdrasil is detecting a drain program coming from Skuld," Peorth informed Urd.  
  
"What? A drain program?! But Skuld can't use those!"  
  
"It seems an unauthorized promise was made. She told someone she would always love him, 'now and forever', however Skuld's powers weren't enough to bind them using the Ultimate Force System. Because the nature of the request was the continuation of a single emotion through the time spectrum, now whenever she is feeling intense feelings for this boy, her powers are manifesting trying to feed the emotion and keep it going."  
  
"...And because of Skuld's inability to control her powers, its inadvertently feeding off the very person she cares most about."  
  
"Vrai ma dame, and that's not it," Peorth explained, "the reason He needed to recall Skuld is that this program is causing a bug exhaust port to form up here."  
  
"So they have to stay apart for Yggdrasil's sake..."  
  
"...Yes."  
  
***  
  
"Because of that, you need to go back to the Heavens." She hesitated for a moment. The Goddess knew that what she was about to say would hurt Skuld terribly, but knew that she had to tell Skuld. "You will also need to erase Sentaro's memory of you. If the problem is resolved Father may allow you to come back to Earth..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Skuld are you all right?" Urd asked. The younger Goddess picked up her head looking at her with watery eyes. A second later she began sobbing shaking her head in denial. Urd's heart broke at the scene, and the Goddess of Love took Skuld into a comforting hug.  
  
"I-it's not f-fair," Skuld sobbed.  
  
"I know, I know," Urd cooed, patting Skuld on the head gently. "But what's done is done. In the time that you spend sniffling here, it can be better spent by returning home and trying to close this bug port."  
  
Skuld nodded as she sniffled in the arms of her eldest sister. She straightened herself slowly, stifling her sobs. Urd patted Skuld on the head and smiled. Belldandy slid the door open quietly. She gave Skuld a nod, and she got up slowly walking to the door. She wrapped her arms around her sister.  
  
"I'll miss you Belldandy."  
  
"I'll miss you too Skuld, and don't ever lose hope," Belldandy gave her sister a kiss on the forehead, "everything will work out in the end if you believe."  
  
Skuld nodded slowly, giving her big sister another squeeze and forced smile. She made her way to Sentaro's room. Sliding the door slowly she peered in. Sentaro was leaning against the wall reading on his bed.  
  
"Hey Skuld, what's up?" he said with a smile putting his book down.  
  
She forced a smile as she walked over taking a seat next to him. He tried to wrap an arm around her but, she moved out of the way. The boy turned his head to look at Skuld. She was looking away, much of her face covered by her hair and the angle of her gaze, but Sentaro could see her eyes were lined with tears. His hand brushed away her tears parting her hair so he could look at her face. "Skuld what's wrong?"  
  
"I-it's just... I have to go home."  
  
"To the heavens?" The girl nodded. "I- I see. When will you be back?"  
  
"I don't know," she said, her voice barely a whisper.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you," he said quietly as he wrapped his arms around in a loving embrace. "Come back soon, okay?"  
  
She sniffled and fell into his arms. He closed his eyes and held her tightly. [This can't be good, why is she crying? Is she moving away? Skuld... Please don't leave me. I love you. Please... Don't leave me. I want to be with you always.]  
  
Skuld tried to hold back her tears, but to no avail as the moisture from her eyes wet Sentaro's shirt. [I'm so sorry Sentaro; I've always been so reckless... And it's going to cost us so much... I'm so sorry... But I... I want to keep that promise I made to you. I don't want to fail you again... I love you!]  
  
Sentaro winced in pain as a familiar throbbing in his head returned. Skuld immediately moved away and forced her mind off her feelings. It worked, and Sentaro could feel the intensity of the pain subsiding, but the throbbing remained. He felt himself being pushed down, and as he opened one eye he could see Skuld faintly. She stroked his face gently and pulled his covers over him.  
  
"Get some sleep okay?" she told him smiling a little bit.  
  
"Okay," he mumbled closing his eyes. Skuld could feel the hot tears running down her face as she slowly stood up. She would be leaving him forever because she couldn't control her mouth. And he wouldn't remember her... As the years would go by he would never think of her, his life would go on, and she would be left alone. The thoughts ripped her heart apart. She bit her lower lip and clenched her fists and eyes.  
  
It wasn't right.  
  
"Skuld... thank you... for always being there for me," Sentaro whispered as he lost consciousness.  
  
[You're wrong though. You don't know how wrong you are... I'm the reason, the reason we won't be together! It's my fault! It's all my fault!] she screamed inside her head. She swallowed hard and approached the bed, extending her hand onto Sentaro's forehead.  
  
"As things die, the ashes remain, to be swept away in the winds of time. Return to a state of purity, let the memories die and fade," she uttered. The room darkened except for the bright, luminescent shine of Skuld's hand on Sentaro's head. The light faded as the room came back into view. "Goodbye Sentaro... My precious love."  
  
Skuld exited the room quietly. As soon as she made it through the doorway, her knees lost their strength and she collapsed on the ground, her tears dropping onto the floor. Belldandy patted her on the back, giving her sister what she needed most.  
  
A shoulder to cry on.  
  
***  
  
Skuld swallowed as she slowly opened her eyes again. It had worked and Sentaro's bike was back to its scratched up, worn out glory. She ran her hand over the dented surface.  
  
"That's it... All traces of me in his life... Are gone."  
  
She picked herself up and took a deep breath.  
  
"Goodbye... Sentaro."  
  
The Goddess walked towards the river, when a hand on her back stopped her.  
  
"Take this with you Skuld," Urd said offering her a vial. "Drink it after you get back to the Heavens."  
  
"What? Why?" she asked taking the vial.  
  
"It will help you forget all of this, and your pain."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I, I want to keep my promise. Even if I'm not here, I want to continue loving him. And... I never want to forget him," Skuld explained, "I can't take it."  
  
Urd smiled and took Skuld into her arms. [You're becoming so mature and loving... So much like Belldandy. I have faith in you Skuld. I have faith, that a soul like yours, can beat this thing.]  
  
***  
  
Sentaro sat in his Calculus class slumping in his desk. He let out an exasperated sigh as the aged Japanese man, Mr. Wong, slowly wrote up the problem on the board. The chalk screeched a bit as he purposely drilled in the numbers checking back at the book every few seconds. Sentaro looked around and slowly took out a piece of paper from his book. Folding it meticulously along the lines, it soon acquired the wings of a paper airplane. He glanced to his side and winked, his classmates sniggering understanding Sentaro's intention.  
  
In a minute fifteen paper airplanes were flying through the air and the whole class erupted in noise.  
  
"What?! What's going on?!" Mr. Wong asked as he turned around. Sentaro's paper airplane collided with the man's head, finding a nest within his hair. Growling the teacher's hand came up taking the plane in his hand and crumpling it to a paper ball.  
  
The whole class was laughing too hard to care when Mr. Wong announced there would be a class one hour detention. Sentaro sighed, his laughter dying down to a chuckle. He thought it was worth it.  
  
The dismissal bell rung and he shoved his books into his bag and reclined with a slight grin as Mr. Wong grumbled sitting down in his desk. Sentaro glanced out the window lazily. Fall had come and set down in Nekomi. Although he didn't know it, it had been two months since his memory had been altered. He had settled into a routine, and he never questioned any of it. Not why he lived with Belldandy, Keiichi, and Urd. Not how he came to live with them. Whenever in the chance he did think about it, his mind just wandered off and he didn't think about it again for a couple of days. Just like magic.  
  
Amidst the field of red and orange leaves that littered the green grass he saw a beautiful girl standing like she was waiting for someone. Her long black silky hair parted on the left, and a beautiful yellow ribbon tied her hair back. Lining her face were three markings, which Sentaro assumed were tattoos. She glanced side to side, almost nervously. She was dressed in a very elegant pink and red dress, a mature and feminine cut that didn't reveal much, but fit the girl very well. Sentaro could see the girl was biting her lower lip. he thought,  
  
The blinds shut suddenly snapping Sentaro from his little day dream. He looked up at Mr. Wong, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the boy as he stood there, arms crossed. Sentaro could feel the sweatdrop trickle down his head.  
  
***  
  
Skuld sighed disappointed. Crossing her arms, she walked away from to her bike. She berated herself mentally for coming down to try do such a stupid thing as start all over. She had closed the port yes, but there was no telling what her promise would do to the boy.  
  
And he wouldn't remember her. She'd have to start all over again.  
  
Still it would be better than never seeing him again... She got on and pedaled away.  
  
***  
  
"God math class was so boring today! Mr. Wong is such a joke! I can't believe he made us stay after!" Sentaro complained putting his arms behind his head as he skipped down the steps. He cracked an eye open and looked at his classmate Ritsuko, who was absorbed in a book. "What are you reading?" he asked as they stopped near the bike rack.  
  
"It's this new book, 'Insecurity and Innocence'," Ritsuko explained as Sentaro bent down unhooking the chain from his bike.  
  
"What's it about?" he asked idly as he struggled with the slightly rusted lock, a bit annoyed.  
  
"It's a romance. Ryou, the hero, is totally smitten Kira, one of his very good friends. But she's already dating someone else, and they're pretty happy, so Ryou keeps to himself. So Kira is oblivious to Ryou's love for her. However Ryou's childhood friend, Chihiro, knows that Ryou loves Kira. She's best friends with Kira and, she's loved Ryou deeply since childhood; what she wants more than anything is for him to kiss her and take her away. But Ryou still loves Kira, even though he can't tell her. He thinks of Chihiro as his little sister and the notion that she loves him never crossed his mind."  
  
"It sounds familiar," Sentaro said after a while. "I think I've heard of a book just like this..."  
  
"Can't be, you know I'm a romance novel junkie, and this is the first story like this!" Ritsuko proclaimed. "And here's the kicker- Ryou's slowly dying because of cancer, however he's only told Chihiro. She knows time to running out and she's desperately trying to find a way to tell Ryou how she feels." Ritsuko had a kind of dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"Now I'm sure I heard this story before somewhere!"  
  
"Someone else might have told you about the book," Ritsuko suggested.  
  
"I think I would remember," Sentaro said, doubting the explanation. He took the lock and chain off his bike and noticed an unusual scratch in the metal. "And I don't remember scratching my bike here..."  
  
"You're bike is nothing BUT scratches," Ritsuko said dryly.  
  
"No, I remember the scratches I get when I fall... I don't remember this one... I think... My gut tells me it's very important though," Sentaro mused.  
  
"Then how would you forget it?" Ritsuko inquired.  
  
Sentaro shrugged. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said. Ritsuko nodded and Sentaro was off on his way home.  
  
***  
  
"Skuld! What are you doing here?" Keiichi asked startled, falling backwards from the bucket of water he was filling.  
  
"I... I need to see Sentaro!" Skuld said looking away embarrassed. She stepped out of the portal of the bucket setting down.  
  
"Skuld... I know how you must feel," Belldandy said as she walked up to her younger sister, kneeling down before her to look in her eyes. "But you can't do this."  
  
"I- I just miss him so much..." Belldandy nodded slowly and hugged Skuld.  
  
"Hey guys what's up!" Sentaro asked as he got off his bike. Belldandy whirled around surprised at Sentaro's arrival. Keiichi swallowed and scratched the back of his head looking skyward, expecting some kind of trouble.  
  
Skuld pushed past her sister to come into view. Her brown eyes watered up as she looked at the boy. He stood in a white t-shirt and black shorts, wearing a simple light blue jacket. His hair was still short, giving him a handsome boyish look that melted Skuld's heart.  
  
"Sentaro..." she whispered stretching her hand out.  
  
Sentaro thought. However before he could think of introducing himself, Skuld turn around and ran, leaving her falling teardrops lingering in the air behind her.  
  
"Hey wait up! Who are you? Did I do something wrong?" he asked running to catch up with her.  
  
"No it's nothing! Please leave me be!" Skuld cried out as she ran on.  
  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you!"  
  
"No it was all my fault Sentaro, please just stop! Live your life, go and be happy!"  
  
Sentaro wondered. Suddenly he felt a tinge of pain in his head, scenes he never remembered flashing through his head.  
  
"Ugh," the boy muttered as he fell to the ground clutching his head. A nearby window broke sending shards of the glass into the air by Belldandy and Keiichi.  
  
"His memory, it's returned?!" Belldandy asked startled.  
  
"What does it mean?" Keiichi questioned.  
  
"He's broken a Goddess' spell... And recovered memories sealed away by breaking the power that has locked them away," Belldandy whispered.  
  
"It means trouble," Urd added in as she appeared from within the temple.  
  
"Sentaro!" Skuld called out as she turned around running to the boy.  
  
"Sk-Skuld?" the boy asked as he saw the girl running towards him. He didn't know the meaning of that name or the memories he held in his heart of it. But the name was in his mouth and it filled his head. He got up slowly groaning. He didn't know why... But he had to go to her.  
  
As the distance between them closed, the sky above darkened. The clouds swirled in the sky, the gates of heaven opening. A gust of wind blew the two young lovers off course, sending them to the ground.  
  
Keiichi started towards them, when Belldandy's hand stopped him. She shook her head. "This is their affair now... We can't interfere."  
  
The ray of light that descended from the sky illuminated Skuld and Sentaro and they disappeared within its radiance. 


	13. Blessings of the Heavens

Review Responses: All right basically we've seen that mortals with enough heart and passion can recover lost memories through a Goddess' spell. Even though Skuld's getting much more powerful because of her feelings, she's not that powerful. So I think it's possible that Sentaro could break the spell, but that's me. I also think the fact that Sentaro was older than Keiichi plays a factor, as well as the fact Keiichi opened himself for Belldandy.  
  
And as far as some comments I got on the later chapters, Sentaro reacts harshly to Skuld because he feels Skuld didn't tell him, because she couldn't trust him. When you love someone, I think trust is a cornerstone, and he would feel very betrayed. As for the Angel's Egg, remember Belldandy cannot reverse Urd's spells because of magic schools. Noble Scarlet is Skuld's angel, not anyone else's, so I think it's possible it would have to be found through Skuld's magic, or physically. And I know the probability is that the Goddesses don't have to eat since each has their own alternate energy source. Besides, wouldn't it be weird and noticeable if they never ate? And we can see from Skuld's love of ice cream, and Urd's of sake, they probably do appreciate the taste of at least some food.  
  
Keep the criticism coming, I'm happy to respond to concerns you have.  
  
Author's Notes: The Angel's Egg and Bike Accident Chapters will undergo massive revision once I complete the fic. I did rush this story at parts and I do plan to go back and tackle the writing fresh. Reading over it I think I could do a lot to polish and smooth flow. If all goes well I will have the completed fic by the end of August, and the fully revised and rewritten version by end of September.  
  
-------  
  
Ah! My Goddess- Insecurity and Innocence (Chapter Thirteen: Blessings of the Heavens)  
  
By Gredival  
  
-------  
  
"What just happened?" Keiichi asked, confused.  
  
"Skuld violated orders from our Father," Belldandy answered, "but she did it on behalf of love for a mortal."  
  
"So Father is probably going to test both of them," Urd continued. "If they pass they will receive the Blessings of the Heavens."  
  
The faces of the two Goddesses, both deep in thought and showing signs of worry, told Keiichi that there was more. "What happens if they don't pass?"  
  
"If they cannot pass this trial then," Belldandy looked away shutting her crystal blue eyes. Keiichi could see the tears forming in Belldandy's eyes, and he took her into his arms, hugging her close.  
  
"If Skuld and Sentaro don't prove their love to each other, the trial will take their lives," Urd said bluntly, closing her lavender eyes.  
  
***  
  
Skuld's eyelids fluttered opened slowly. She moaned softly as she sat up, holding her head in her hands. As her vision slowly returned, cloudy images of the area began to clear. The trees surrounding her reached towards the clear blue sky. The bright colors of cherry blossom decorated the grove. The events that had transpired slowly came back to the Goddess, and she jerked her head around immediately. "Sentaro?" she called frantically as she scrambled to get up.  
  
She saw the boy standing in between a few trees silently. She breathed a sigh of relief and made her way over. "Sentaro..." she said softly reaching out a bit.  
  
"Why did you come?" His back was still toward the girl.  
  
Skuld retracted her hand and looked away. "Because well," she swallowed, "I couldn't stand it without you. I know it was selfish of me but, I needed to see your face one more time."  
  
He turned around slowly, his hand slowly lifting her face so she met his gaze. "And I," he started with a smirk of a smile, "think you're an idiot." He took away his hand, still smiling coldly.  
  
Skuld's eyes widened as her brain processed the words. She could feel a rapidly consuming feeling eating at her heart. The tears in her eyes clouded her vision as she saw Sentaro turn around and walk away calmly.  
  
"I regret I spent so much time on you," the boy continued coldly, "I didn't get even get anything for my efforts. So I'm going to cut my losses right now and find someone else. Goodbye Skuld."  
  
The weakness in her legs took over, and she fell to her knees. Skuld wiped away the salty tears on her sleeve. She gripped her arms as she sobbed in the ground. A cry of pain made Skuld look up again.  
  
To see Sentaro surrounded by four white ghostly attackers. Wearing only an amulet, and three golden bands on each of their arms, the hovered in the air above the boy, seeming to fly on their feathery hair. Their pale green eyes were locked on Sentaro as they extended their hands.  
  
***  
  
Sentaro groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Blinking away the darkness he sat up, rubbing away the pain in his head. When he glanced up he could see Skuld standing under the white and pink blossoms of a large tree as the flowers drifted down around her. He got up running towards her.  
  
"So you're up." Skuld's cold tone and offhand attitude made Sentaro stop before he could hug her.  
  
"Yeah," he responded as the Goddess turned around slowly. He felt his muscles tense as he saw Skuld's brown eyes examining. He swallowed a bit, "I'm glad you came."  
  
"I'm not." The comment set Sentaro aback. "I don't know why I spent my time on you."  
  
Sentaro felt as if it would have been better if he had been hit by a car. He looked downwards and gave the only answer he could, "I'm sorry you feel that way."  
  
"That doesn't help the fact I'm going to get in massive trouble because I came, that I wasted months foolishly thinking about you, and even more time wasted hanging around you. I hate you!"  
  
Sentaro knew it would have felt better if he had been hit by a car. Skuld gave a deathly cold attempt at a sweet smile as she turned away. Her silky black hair flowed around her as she walked away as if nothing had happened. Sentaro looked away shutting his eyes, his fists clenched.  
  
A scream broke Sentaro from his internal conflicts as he looked to see Skuld on the ground, clutching her bleeding left arm.  
  
A little ahead of the injured girl was a ghostlike angel, it's green eyes narrowed at Skuld. It lifted its staff and prepared to strike the fallen Goddess again.  
  
***  
  
"How is your father going to test them?"  
  
"Devotion," Urd stated. "Father will seek to find out how strong their love for each other is. What they will give up for each other, despite the fact the other one might not feel the same way, even if it seems the other hates them."  
  
Belldandy looked up into the sky, and the wind blew past her honey golden hair. She turned and looked into Keiichi's eyes, her own expression not her usual cheery tone but rather a solemn posture. "Very few pass tests of love, especially when they come from other worlds."  
  
***  
  
"Stop it!" Skuld screamed. The Goddess ran forward her mouth silently chanting. The blast of water sent one of the angel like creatures to the ground, feathers from its long mane of hair dropped to the ground with its limp body. The other three attackers backed off the boy. Skuld ran to the boy's side, kneeling down. His eyes were closed, and his body limp, but he was still alive. She then noticed the three ethereal attackers coming at them, golden staffs extended, crackling with energy. The young girl stood up and looked at the approaching lightning bolts, biting her lower lip. Her shield of water surrounded her and Sentaro just as the blasts of lightning came in. She cried out in pain as the electrical blasts, redirected by the conductive water shield, surged through her body.  
  
"Le-leave Sentaro alone!" Skuld cried as the swirling wall of water dropped.  
  
The eyes of the apparitions showed they had no intention of doing as the Goddess commanded.  
  
***  
  
The force from the creature's swing sent the boy flying away into a tree. Sentaro groaned as he got up. He looked to his side and grabbed a branch twisting and ripping it off the tree, raising his weapon he charged again. The stick was caught in the attacker's hand. With a twist of its powerful hand, it sent the boy flying again. It floated into the sky, feathers drifting down from its hair. It soared into the blue sky becoming a shadow against the overpowering light in the sky. Then with a twirl of its staff it dived down again heading towards Skuld.  
  
***  
  
"Father please!" Skuld called out. "I'll accept any punishment, but don't do this! Exile me from the Heavens, separate us, reincarnate me to a lower form, but spare his life!" The magical lightning surged through her body again and she collapsed, the walls of water fading.  
  
She looked to her side and could see another lightning blast going to Sentaro.  
  
***  
  
The feather hair stretched out as the angel like being descended, slowing its descent. Its staff tore through flesh as it passed by.  
  
Sentaro collapsed onto Skuld; a single deep rip in his shirt and back, drenching him in his crimson blood.  
  
"I'm s-sorry you wasted your time on me. P-please... be happy, I want you to be happy. I love you," the boy whispered, forcing a faint smile on his face. He found he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, and his head dropped.  
  
***  
  
The pain was unbearable. Skuld tried to cry out but she found she couldn't move a muscle in her body, the magical lightning of the bolt paralyzing her. She didn't feel the sensations of pain as she collapsed on top of the fallen Sentaro. She could barely see his face, her hair was matted to her face from blood, and the tears that were coming to her eyes made it even more difficult.  
  
She gritted her teeth as she moved her hand to Sentaro's face, stroking his face as she crawled closer. "I'm glad I got to see your face, one more time. I love you... My dearest Sentaro."  
  
***  
  
"Is she all right?"  
  
"Yes, I think she'll be fine."  
  
The light made her close her eyes, trying to keep the intrusion away. The sound of the voices around her thwarted her attempt to stay asleep and she opened her eyes. The image of Belldandy, Keiichi, and Urd came into her vision.  
  
"You did it kiddo," Urd said smiling gently at her little sister. "You did it."  
  
Belldandy nodded her agreement and helped Skuld up. The young Goddess ran her hands through her long black hair moving it away from her eyes. She looked around and found Sentaro a few feet away. She crawled over to him, taking him onto her lap. "Sentaro?" she called gently, her hand caressing his.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, the image of Skuld came into focus. "Hey there," he said sleepily. She gave him a shy smile, and he slowly sat up. Sentaro nearly jumped as a bolt of energy struck the ground shooting down from the sky.  
  
"It's a message from father," Belldandy said as she knelt down over the smoking ground. " 'Goddess Second Class, Limited License, Skuld's recall notice is revoked. The illegal Goddess Contract between Goddess Second Class Skuld and the Mortal Sentaro Kawanishi has been entered into the Ultimate Force System.' "  
  
"Skuld?" Sentaro asked noticing Skuld's eyes misting up.  
  
She looked at him with a shy smile, and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her lips against the boy's. She could feel a rushing spreading through her body; the feeling was like a blast of energy that made her body tingle. She slowly broke the kiss and gave the boy a smile.  
  
"I love you Sentaro, now and forever." 


	14. Epilogue: Three Simple Words

Author's Notes: The song is "Winter Wish" by Yonekura Chihiro; it's from Love Hina's Christmas Special.  
  
And it is an epilogue, a short and sweet (hopefully) wrap up to the main story. So it's not much, I don't have many more ideas for the story and I liked where the story ended, however I will be doing updates to the old chapters, so check back often. Thanks to all the readers, where would I be without you eh?  
  
-------  
  
Ah! My Goddess- Insecurity and Innocence (Epilogue: Three simple words)  
  
By Gredival  
  
-------  
  
"Wow the year's come and gone so fast," Skuld remarked as they walked through the plaza. The first winter snow had fallen over Nekomi last night bathing it in a white blanket of beauty. The Christmas shoppers were everywhere as the couple walked around in the cold brisk night. Skuld pulled her brown jacket closer to ward off the icy air and nervously wrapped her arm around Sentaro's. Sentaro glanced at Skuld, who had looked away avoiding the boy's eyes. In response he nervously moved closer to Skuld, pulling her close. Accompanying their shy smiles was a rush of blood in their faces that turned their cheeks rosy pink and warm.  
  
(I've been carefully warming this oh so small scrap of happiness. When I think about it, it hurts so much deep down inside...)  
  
Sentaro looked at Skuld's delighted face as she looked at the Christmas tree in the middle of the plaza. Her brown eyes reflected a small mirror image of the sparkling Christmas lights as their glow illuminated the darkness. But to the boy, her smile seemed to do so much more. Watching her beautiful smile, he felt a warm euphoria in his heart; an admiring smile crept onto his face.  
  
(Your eyes, your voice, I hold these things oh so dear...)  
  
It began snowing again covering the scurrying shoppers in the cold white powder.  
  
"It's pretty isn't it?" Skuld asked as she held out a hand, a flake falling softly onto her brown leather glove. She glanced skywards the flakes drifting down lazily from the starlit sky. The flakes landed on her long black hair covering it with frosty white speckles, and on her face, melting upon contact with her warm skin. She twirled around a little while the snow fell around her. She giggled a bit before turning back to Sentaro favoring him with a bright smile.  
  
"Yeah it is," Sentaro answered after a moment, smiling back at Skuld. He wasn't paying the least bit attention to the falling snow however. Skuld laid her head on Sentaro's shoulder as they walked along. She grasped Sentaro's hands, intertwining her fingers with his, a slight pink blush appearing on her face again. Sentaro silently pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
  
(As the powdery snow touches my cheeks, it turned to tears. Please be with me forever, and never let go of my hand...)  
  
The snow ceased for a minute. Sentaro looked up at the clear black sky, dotted with bright sparkling stars and the full moon, which bathed the cold sidewalk, the frosty grass and the snow covered trees with its quiet soft light. He looked at Skuld and any doubts of whether there was a more beautiful scene in the entire world flew from his mind.  
  
(In the winter sky sparkling stars envelop the two of us. Our white shoulders, our white breath... I feel it with you. This winter wish.)  
  
Sentaro stopped in his tracks, his hand relinquishing grasp of the Goddess'. Skuld turned around to regard Sentaro curiously. Sentaro extend his hand to Skuld's cheek brushing away some snow and stray hair. As he looked deep into Skuld's brown orbs, he could feel the beat of his heart speed up. Those brown eyes seemed to draw him to their endless depths. He closed his eyes and slowly leaned in pressing his lips against Skuld's.  
  
(Walking close together in an ocean side park, watching from afar on the train that we rode let's watch the lights of the city far away from the ocean with the scent of a kiss honestly given...)  
  
Skuld accepted the kiss wrapping her arms around Sentaro's neck as he held her close. She felt her heart skipping a beat or two during the kiss, as a familiar feeling made her body tingle. As they broke the kiss, Sentaro hugged Skuld softly drawing her into the circle of his arms. He could feel her warm body within his arms, and even in the cold night of winter she smelled like spring wildflowers.  
  
"Skuld..." Sentaro whispered.  
  
(The beginning of a little story, on the eve's falling snow... I see the true self I've fallen in love with. Don't let go of these hands as we walk towards our future together in each other's footsteps. I feel it with you, my winter wish.)  
  
"Mm?" Skuld raised her head a little from its place on Sentaro's shoulder, her arms still encircling Sentaro's neck. His warm body so close and his arms wrapped around her made her feel like everything was right.  
  
"I love you Skuld," Sentaro said, running a hand through her hair as he leaned in for another kiss.  
  
"And I love you my dear Sentaro," Skuld answered as she pulled away to look into the boy's eyes. After a second she moved her arms from Sentaro's neck to the sides of his face; pulling Sentaro's face to hers Skuld kissed him again.  
  
( As the powdery snow touches my cheeks, it turned to tears. Please be with me forever, and never let go of my hand. In the winter sky sparkling stars envelop the two of us. Our white shoulders, our white breath... I feel it with you. This winter wish.) 


End file.
